Demon Spawn
by dark-princess696
Summary: TRADUCCION - Lucius mata a la hermana pequeña de Draco que no sabia que tenia, simplemente porque tenía otro 'padre'. Ahora Draco tiene que casarse con un demonio desovar.
1. Chapter 1

**Resumen: **¡Los demonios caminan entre nosotros! Harry es un demonio; Draco esta maldito.

**DEMON SPAWN**

**Capitulo uno**

Harry Potter estaba vestido con pantalones de pijama de algodón que eran tan viejos y gastados que casi podía ver a través de ellos, y una camiseta con demasiados grandes raspones, de la que se había rasgado lejos del cuello. Tenia el pelo despeinado y raido, arranco media manta que lo dejo destapado, el degastado colchón estaba torcido alrededor de sus piernas.

Si bien dormido, Harry no estaba teniendo una noche tranquila. Él daba vueltas en sueño, luego comenzó a lloriquear cuando la molestia se convirtio en dolor. Pero aun cuando el dolor crecía, no despertó. Un observador familiarizado con las visiones de Harry maldeciria, debido a su vínculo con Voldemort, podría haber perdonado por pensar en el joven era capturado de nuevo en uno de esos macabros, acontecimientos como la pesadilla.

Pero Harry no estaba soñando, y no tenía una visión. Su rostro estaba crispado cuando su resistencia casi instintiva a permitir que el dolor tomara su voz perlo su frente de sudor. El dolo aumento, y luego fue demasiado para su cuerpo inconsciente de resistir. Harry comenzó a gritar, despertando a Vernon Dursley, el tío de Harry, poniéndose su bata. Él fue seguido poco después por su esposa, muy delgada, con cara de caballo, Petunia.

En cuestión de segundos estaban en el dormitorio cerrado con candado en la puerta del joven mago, cerrada para mantener a Harry dentro, sin salir. El florido hombre obeso comenzó a golpear la puerta, gritando a Harry, a quien llamo 'anormal', ¡Que deje de hacer tanto ruido! Harry podía molestar a los vecinos y, Petunia y Dudley, gordo, hijo rubio, mimado (que eligió ese momento para reunirse con sus padres, quejándose en voz alta sobre 'el ruido que Potter estaba haciendo') trataba de dormir – por no hablar de los vecinos 'decentes' en el barrio, que estaban en cama también.

Nada de eso hizo la más mínima diferencia en el joven empapado de sudor que ahora gritaba su angustia y dolor. Inconsciente, no podía oírlos de todos modos. El cuerpo de Harry comenzó a levantarse de su cama. La media manta cayó alrededor de sus piernas, y la tela gastada de su ropa de noche dio forma, casi se desintegran, y cayeron de él.

Por ultimo el tío de Harry comenzó a hurgar el candado con llaves con la intención de vencer al chico hasta la sumisión y el silencio. Pero lo que saludo a los ojos de los Dursley cuando la puerta al fin se abrió, los dejo sin habla, y luego huyeron por las escaleras y salieron por la puerta. Unos segundos más tarde, todavía vestidos solo con su ropa de dormir y su bata, la familia huyo de la zona en el automóvil de la familia, chillando las llantas para hacer despertar mas a los vecinos que con la cantidad de gritos del muchacho torturado flotando casi un metro por encima de la cama con grandes llamas, la aurora de color encerraba su cuerpo retorciéndose, aunque a una distancia de pocos centímetros de su piel.

"¡Buenas, Harry!" Una voz alegre, dijo, cuando Harry se despertó.

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron lo suficiente como para que un corte de luz le permitiera ajustarse, Harry empezó a buscar a tientas sus gafas. Que alguien le hablara alegremente a él en la casa de los Dursley era bastante sorprendente. Que fuera Nymphadora Tonks, su amiga auror y metamorfomaga, era asombroso. Los Dursley odiaban la magia, y adiaban a los usuarios de magia aun más, lo cual era lamentable, ya que Harry era un mago.

"¿Tonks?" Cuestiono.

"¡Esta despierto, Albus!" Grito a la puerta, sin molestarse en primer lugar.

"Aquí esta, cariño." Dijo con voz alegre, entregándole el artículo que él mismo estaba buscando. "¡Y feliz cumpleaños!"

Harry se puso las gafas y se sentó, su media manta se deslizo hasta la cintura, y abrió los ojos hacia Tonks. (Ella odiaba su nombre, ya que la gente tenía la mala costumbre de abreviar a 'Ninfa', o 'Nymphie', o se burlaban de ella llamándola simplemente 'Ninfómana'.) Pero Harry encontró que, en todo caso, su vista estaba peor que de costumbre – casi como si no se las hubiera puesto.

"Hola, Tonks." Dijo Harry mientras tomaba sus gafas para limpiarlas. "¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? ¿Dumbledore también esta aquí? ¿Ocurrió algo anoche?" Dado que la casa estaba más apacible y Tonks sonaba alegre y relajada, no había nada que pudiera pasar ahora, ni nada grave había ocurrido, en todo caso en absoluto, por lo que no estaba preocupado.

Habría sido una escandalosa tormenta que había pasado antes por la cama, así que mientras él había estado decepcionado, no se sorprendió por completo cuando no se presentaron los búhos con los deseos de cumpleaños y regalos. Así que el saludo de cumpleaños de Tonks, al mismo tiempo que era bienvenido, era algo decepcionante, ya que él no lo vio como algo especial. Era un hecho para conmemorar el hecho de que era un año menos antes de que fuera capaz de escapar de este lugar. Solo un año más que seguir: entonces él tendría diecisiete años, y libre.

"Se podría decir que si," respondió el auror. "Tus parientes se fueron gritando, pero cuando llegamos aquí, todo lo que encontramos fuiste tu, durmiendo el sueño de los muertos. ¿Alguna idea de lo que esa idiota familia muggles podría ser?"

Durante ese breve discurso, Harry había hecho un descubrimiento asombroso, todo dentro de su campo visual se veía detallado. Se saco las gafas. Borroso como si por dos semanas de pelusas de secador de ropa. Su vista era tan fuerte y tan clara como el cristal.

Harry negó con la cabeza distraídamente en respuesta a la pregunta de la metamorfomaga, miro sus gafas. Él pensó que debía estar preocupado por no encontrar a su familia, sobre todo porque Petunia era supuestamente la hermana de su madre, pero no podía decidirse. Hacia tanto tiempo que había anulado cualquier derecho a sus afectos, o su cuidado.

"¿Algo esta mal con las gafas, Harry?" Le pregunto Tonks, mirándolo un tanto extraña, sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

"No lo se." Respondió el joven, aun distraído, y luego regreso a la pregunta anterior. "No me di cuenta de nada anoche me dormí como una roca. No me he movido, mucho: estoy bastante tieso."

Tonks comenzó a resoplar de la risa.

Harry hizo una pausa mientras trataba de averiguar que era lo había sido gracioso – desde su punto de vista – y luego se sonrojo violentamente. "¡No de esa manera, Tonks!" Protesto.

"¿Estas seguro, Harry?" Bromeo, con una expresión aun mas extraña en su rostro.

"¡Si!" Afirmo Harry. Su región inferior no se sentía en lo mas mínimo pesado o deliciosamente incomoda en ese momento. "Entonces ¿Qué has descubierto?" Pregunto, en un intento de desviar la conversación hacia un camino menos embarazoso. Se refería, por supuesto, que le gustaría saber lo que ella y, desde que asumió su uso de la palabra 'nosotros', los otros habían descubierto desde su llegada, pero la joven auror decidió mal interpretar las palabras.

Ella empezó a reírse de nuevo.

"¡Tonks!" Exclamo Harry, mortificado. "Mente sucia," murmuro en voz baja mientras colocaba las gafas en la mesita de noche. No tenia idea de por que su vista se había corregido de un día para otro, pero las cosas extrañas siempre parecían pasarle a él, y él no estaba dispuesto a buscar un regalo en la boca de caballo.

"¿Harry?" Pregunto el profesor Dumbledore desde la puerta. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Solo un poco indispuesto en este momento, profesor," dijo Harry con una mirada de burla a la joven mujer sentada cerca. Ella sonrió sin arrepentimiento. Su atención volvió hacia el anciano. "Entonces, ¿Qué paso para que llegaran todos aquí? Dijo Tonks mientras sonaba un despertador, pero no se encontró nada fuera de lugar – a excepción de mi lamento pier –"

Fue interrumpido por un grito tronante. **"¿Que diablos hacen estos anormales en mi casa?"**

"Bueno, mas bien suena como si no estuviera perdido por mas tiempo," comento Harry oscuro.

"**¡Quiero que todos ustedes que visten anormales salgan de mi casa!"** Harry se estremeció. A pesar de que no importara mucho si hechizaban a su tío para el resto de su vida, podía imaginar la reacción del hombre al terminar de pronunciar. '¿Visten anormales?' Oh, mi. Harry sonrió, con la esperanza de que Vernon Dursley se estableciera derecho, de la manera difícil.

"Si me disculpan, Harry, señorita Tonks, tal vez esta gente tenga idea de lo que paso anoche," Declaro el director de Hogwarts, y se marcho.

"**Miren, si el chico es un montón de cenizas, no fue ninguno de mi familia. Ardía en –" **Las palabras, que todavía eran claramente audible, aunque con menos volumen que antes, se cortaron repentinamente. Un hechizo silenciador había sido arrojado para evitar que cualquier persona no autorizada – es decir: muggles – escuchara por casualidad al hombre, adivino Harry. Pero fueron las ultimas palabras que escucho que captaron su atención.

Harry gruño para si mismo. ¿Había estado en el fuego? ¿Por qué no se había quemado? Como era subrepticiamente posible, Harry comenzó a mirarse por encima, solo para asegurarse de no haber sido quemado, a pesar de no sentir ese tipo de dolor. No encontró ninguna quemadura, pero se dio cuenta de inmediato su estado de vestir – o más bien, su estado de desnudez. Estaba desnudo, y solo parcialmente cubierto con la manta – apenas lo suficiente para mantener un mínimo de modestia. Con un grito agarro lo único que lo cubría y vio debajo de él, con el rostro en llamas.

"Maldita sea, Tonks," grito Harry, mortificado, "¿Por qué no me dijiste que estaba desnudo? ¿Y como los recibí de esa manera?"

La auror estaba teniendo una gran dificultad en no estallar en carcajadas, repique, pero no podía ocultar su sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "Te he encontrado ya de esa manera, Harry," rio ella. "Hay que decir, ¡Has crecido bien!"

"¡Para de reírte de mi!" Ordeno Harry, con el rostro en llamas. Si hubiera podido, sin exponer otras partes de su cuerpo, Harry se habría escondido por completo debajo de la manta, pero no era la suficientemente grande como para eso. Espero a que su sentido de la decencia llegara, para poder largarse y poder vestirse, pero no fue así. "¿Podrías levantarte, por favor?" dio a entender Harry en términos generales, con mas indicio de frustración que sarcasmo en la voz.

"En cualquier momento, Harry." Respondió ella con alegría. Harry pudo ver la luz maliciosa en los ojos. "Has estado preguntando por que has estado en la cama acostado tanto tiempo. Pensé que te sentías mal."

"¿Tienes que estar en la habitación?" Pregunto Harry con intención.

"Ordenes," afirmo ella, sonriendo.

"Bueno, ¡Al menos da la vuelta!" Pidió desesperadamente.

Dando a Harry un guiño amplio, se levanto, volvió la silla, y volvió a sentarse. "¿Mejor?" Pregunto ella, con risa en la voz.

"¡Seria mejor si salieras para que pudiera vestirme!" Le contesto Harry con cierta petulancia. Hizo una pausa por un segundo que le diera la oportunidad de cambiar su mente, pero cuando eso no se concreto, añadió, "Pero si no, entonces si – eso esta mejor."

Mirando la espalda de Tonks con cautela, Harry satisfaciendo su curiosidad. En esa breve visión que había tenia de antes de él se dio cuanta que estaba menos decentemente vestido, que había visto algunos cambios interesantes en su cuerpo. Nadie mas probablemente había notado la diferencia, ya que muy pocos habian visto su cuerpo, pero él se dio cuenta. Su cuerpo un poco flaco, pero fuerte se había llenado ahora de músculos. Y no solo cualquier musculo, muy difícil – de hecho, casi duro como roca, a pesar de que solo estaban definidos ligeramente. Ruborizándose, se pregunto donde se había ido su ropa de noche. Entonces de dio cuenta de sus uñas. Tenía la mala costumbre de morderlas cuando tenía pensamientos duros, pero ahora se veían perfectamente cuidados, un poco largas, y con un brillo opalescente en ellas.

Algo le hacia cosquillas. Lo había hecho varias veces movido alrededor, pero en su mente habían estado metida en otras cosas, y lo había descartado como algo menor de importacia mientras irritado exploro lo que habia cambiado su cuerpo sin avergonzarse a si mismo, incluso con Tonks de espalda. Ella estaba sentada a un metro de distancia, y su oído era muy agudo. Pero ahora él estaba bastante molesto con lo que agarro y trato de dar un vistazo de cerca. Era pelo. Su pelo, evidentemente, ya que había herido su propio cuero cabelludo cuando lo agarro. ¡Pero estaba largo! Su tía nunca le permitió tener su pelo largo. Cuando lo tenía demasiado largo para el gusto del gordo hijo de puta, se lo cortaban. Pero ahora le llegaba justo por debajo de los hombros. Y en vez de un color marrón oscuro que había sido, ahora era verdaderamente negro que casi brillaba. No… ¡Brillaba! ¿Pero negro brillante?

"Un poco de rompecabezas, que, no lo es, ¿Harry?" Comento Tonks, mirando a Harry jugar con su de repente largo pelo.

Harry solo asintió con la cabeza, un poco aturdido. "¿Qué hace que brille de esa manera?" Pregunto.

"Bueno solo, pelo sano, supongo," Dijo, "A pesar de que moverse así es suficiente para dar uno de los caramba – se tambalea."

No podía ver la luz negra que salía de el, se dio cuenta Harry. "¡Hey!" Exclamo, mirando hacia arriba. Tonks había hecho crecer un ojo en la parte posterior de la cabeza, y lo había estado observando. "¡No!" Ordeno, acurrucándose bajo su cubierta solamente.

"¿Dejo de hacerlo, Harry?" Le pregunto Tonks con fingida inocencia. "Estoy de espaldas a ti, tal como pediste."

"¡Para de reírte de mi!"

"No se de que me hablas, Harry," respondió ella.

Podía oír la sonrisa en su voz.

"¡Muy bien!" Gruño Harry, y solo para mostrar su irritación, se hizo un poco para abajo y se dejo ir de golpe en su cama – que rápidamente se derrumbo. Estaba en bastantes pobres condiciones en primer lugar, debido al abuso que Dudley le había dado antes que de que al niño obeso le dieran una nueva, pero Harry no pensó que estuviera en tan mal estado.

Tonks se echo a reír al igual que los pasos que se oyeron golpeando rápidamente por las escaleras. El profesor Snape entro como una ráfaga, varita en mano, y con un escudo personal puesto. Cuando vio ningún peligro se relajo, saco el escudo mágico, y bajo su varita, mirando a Harry sentado apoyado en el colchón de la cama rota.

"¿Qué en los nueve infiernos has hecho ahora, muchacho?" Pregunto el maestro de pociones, marcando cada palabra, para destacarlas.

"Pensaba que debería ser obvio, profesor," dijo Harry. "Mi cama se rompió."

"¿Y que hizo que…" Snape se detuvo a media frase y reconsiderar sus palabras. "No, no quiero saber." El hombre se volvió para bajar.

"Profesor," dijo Harry con urgencia, evitando con esfuerzo, "¿Le importaría relevar a Tonks mientras me visto?"

"Si, me importaría, señor Potter," Dijo Snape con fuerza. "Me necesitan abajo. ¡Estoy esperando a que sea capaz de vestirse!"

Los ojos de Harry se estrecharon y su rostro se apretó mientras luchaba por tener control. "Si. Lo soy. Pero Tonks se niega a abandonar la habitación," contesto.

"¿Y el punto es?" Respondió el hombre de pelo grasiento altivamente.

Tonks se había puesto al lado de la silla cuando la cama de Harry se rompió, y estaba sentado y sonriendo a los dos, disfrutando de la charla.

"¿Qué haría usted en una situación similar, profesor?" Pregunto Harry con gravedad, mirando al 'imbécil grasiento'.

Snape lo miro, luego sin romper el contacto visual con el niño molesto, dijo, "Señorita Tonks, ¿No le importaría esperar en el pasillo un par de minutos?" Despreciaba hacer cualquier cosa por el hijo del hombre al que había odiado, seria el colmo de la mala educación hacer sufrir al chico la falta de modestia. Él mismo hubiera hechizo a la mujer si se hubiera negado a salir de la habitación para permitir que él tuviera intimidad para vestirse.

"¡Se feliz!" Anuncio la auror, y casi salto fuera de la habitación.

Snape miro detrás de ella, luego volvió su atención a Harry. "¿Y bien? ¿Qué esta esperando?"

Harry habría preferido primero una ducha, se sentía claramente arenoso, pero las circunstancias eran estas, puso buena cara y, a pesar de la incomodidad de estar frente al odiado profesor de pociones, de forma rápida cogió un conjunto de la ropa vieja de su primo. Se las puso y le quedaron holgados, además de coger la forma del obeso de su primo. Una correa desgastada y deshilachada era lo único que mantenía los pantalones.

Snape, quien se había sentado en la silla vacía esperando con impaciencia, con desprecio en el conjunto, pero no dijo nada. Aun así, Harry sintió la necesidad de defenderse. "Es todo lo que se me permite," gruño.

El profesor lo miro un poco sorprendido por esa declaración, pero rápidamente escondió su reacción y otra vez, no hizo comentarios. Por lo menos no de la ropa. "Parece que no lo están alimentando lo suficiente…"

Harry le lanzo una mirada. "No se parecía a lo de ayer. Apenas recibo los desechos."

"No me diga cuentos, Potter," Se burlo el hombre.

"El señor Potter rara vez miente, Severus," Dijo la voz de Dumbledore desde la puerta.

Incluso Harry le lanzo una mirada dudosa al director. Es verdad que no tenía el hábito de mentir, pero no estaba por encima de él, tampoco. Pero él no deseaba estar girando en cuentos en ese momento. Por desgracia, todo era verdad. "¿Si me disculpan, por favor?" dijo, y rápidamente se dirigió al baño, su vejiga llena exigía velocidad.

"Entonces ¿Qué cuento se supone que ha fabricado, señor Potter?" Pregunto Dumbledore al regreso de Harry.

Harry se sentía por lo menos un poco mejor, después de haberse lavado la cara y las manos, y rápidamente paso un paño húmedo sobre el pecho y los brazos, mientras estaba en el inodoro.

"Afirma haber aumentado de peso durante la noche," Acuso Snape, ridiculizando su voz.

El director se volvió hacia Harry, elevando las cejas con leve sorpresa. "¿Ah, si? ¿Puede estimar cuanto?"

"Por lo menos unas catorce libras," respondió vacilante Harry, "¿Tal vez veintiocho?"

Snape había mirado a Dumbledore, privadamente sorprendido de que el hombre fuera tan ingenuo como para escuchar a ese mocoso. Él soltó un bufido de incredulidad ante la declaración de Harry. Aunque…

Dumbledore se acerco a Harry."¿Puedo sentir su brazo, señor Potter?"

Dado que Harry no había experimentado mucho contacto afectivo mientras crecía, no se sentía cómodo cuando la gente lo tocaba. Pero por lo general se llevaba bien con la gente de otra manera – si no estaban tratando de matarlo o deliberadamente provocándolo – pero asintió con la cabeza.

Dumbledore lo hizo, sintió el deltoides, los bíceps y los músculos del antebrazo de Harry, y luego dio un paso atrás, sus ojos se entornaron, el brillo normal en ello casi atenuado a la no existencia. Después de escuchar a Vernon Dursley justo decir antes de acercarse al joven, al ver los cambios físicos, teniendo en cuenta la falta de gafas de Harry, y ahora la espesura sobrenatural de los músculos del joven, que había llegado a una conclusión mas bien inquietante. Tendría que ver si podía realizar una prueba final, sin embargo. "Parece," dijo con renuencia, "Que el señor Potter, aquí, hay mucho mas de lo que habíamos sospechado."

El profesor Snape miro al niño. Tenia cinco pies y nueve pulgadas, el adolescente no parecía tan atractivo, aunque el pelo suavemente agitado, en ausencia de cualquier brisa, era un poco inquietante. "¿Cómo?" Pregunto secamente.

"Harry, es posible que desees sentarte," Dijo el director.

Harry miro a su alrededor. Aparte de la silla que Snape estaba ocupado y la cama rota, no había otro lugar para sentarse. "¿Dónde?"

"Ah. Bueno, es solo una de esas cosas que se supone que dices cuando hay una mala noticia que entregar," respondió el anciano.

Harry palideció. "¿Voy a morir?"

Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza. "Oh, si, hijo mío. Todos mueren. Pero esperemos que este caso este muy lejos en el futuro, para ti."

Harry se sintió frustrado de inmediato, así como aliviado, y quería decirle al director que fuera al punto. Pero él mantuvo un estricto control sobre su temperamento. "Entonces si no me voy a morir, ¿Qué va mal?"

"No, no, muchacho. Yo no diría que hay algo mal, es justo –"

"¿Va a haber sangre y escupir, ya?" Grito Harry. Al mismo tiempo que tenía una sensación extraña en la espalda. Su camisa ajustada creció momentáneamente, y luego se escucho el rasgar de una tela. Pero él estaba demasiado ocupado luchando por su repentino deseo, casi abrumadora de estrangular al viejo que prestaba mucha atención. Él incluso cambio inconscientemente su peso con el fin de mantener el equilibrio.

Los ojos de Snape se ensancharon y sus labios adelgazaron aun más de lo habitual antes de rápidamente recuperar al control de su expresión, pero Dumbledore se limito a asentir, su teoría aprobada – el motivo su 'torpe' habla. "Parece, señor Potter, que es un demonio desovar."

Ahora era el turno de Harry para quedar boquiabierto – al director. "Debería ser yo que tenga," dijo él. "No soy un demonio nada, y mucho menos un… ¿Desovar? ¿Qué se supone que es?" Harry sabía que era una referencia para generar descendencia, pero también sabia que en las palabras en el mundo mágico se aplicaba a menudo a cosas poco o nada que ver con su uso habitual. Y puesto que él sabía quienes eran sus padres, debía ser el último tipo que usaba Dumbledore a la aplicación de la palabra. Y de nuevo, ya que él sabía quienes eran sus padres, no podía ser lo que era.

El director no respondió a la negación de Harry. Saco su varita, se volvió hacia la pared interior blanca de la habitación de Harry, y le dijo rápido un encantamiento. La pared se convirtió en un gran plano de plata pulida, haciendo un espejo muy eficaz.

Harry se quedo sin aliento. Si no fuera por la andrajosa ropa de Dudley no queria, en un primer momento, se hubiera reconoció a si mismo – por que lo primero que llamo su atención fueron las alas. Alas grandes, como murciélago del color base igual que su propia piel, pero brillando en todos los colores de la aurora boreal, azules, rojos, morados, plata y oro con cuidado todas las ondas competían lentamente, en contaste cambio a través de los planos de dura piel que los componían. Los morados parecían ser predominantes la mayor parte del tiempo, pero todos los colores hicieron acto de presencia.

Junto a la ropa horrible, el pelo y los ojos fueron los siguientes en llamar su atención. Mentalmente censurado venia la luz al pelo negro que se mecía suavemente en ondas, tratando de ver lo que la gente en la habitación estaba viendo. Sus ojos casi saltaron de su cara, el pelo actuaba como un marco para su rostro y los ojos eran casi perfectos. Ellos eran del mismo color que habían sido siempre, pero parecían ser un poco más grande, ahora. Pero había algo malo con las pupilas… no eran redondas. Eran una rendija – casi, pero no del todo, como un gato. Se inclino para ver mas de cerca.

"Creo que encontraras que puede ver una gama mas amplia de luz ahora, señor Potter. Por supuesto, habrá notado que ya no necesita gafas. Las discapacidades físicas menores y dolencias habrán desaparecido – curado o corregido – durante el cambio." Diserto el profesor Dumbledore. "Tus alas, además de ser utilizadas en vuelo, son capaces de protegerte de la mayoría de los hechizos. ¿Ves un negro ondúlate alrededor de tu cabeza?"

Harry asintió con cautela, y continuo inspeccionando su reflejo como el director continuo con su monologo. Sus facciones no habían cambiado mucho. Se habían vuelto mucho más pleno y refinado, en lugar de estar casi demacrado, como lo habían sido. Las largas pestañas alrededor de sus ojos se habían vuelto gruesas y oscuras. Tenía la nariz un poco más aguileña, y los labios más llenos, y un tono más cálido en color.

"Tu pelo absorbe la energía: la luz del sol, magia… cada forma de energía, salvo el calor. A tu edad, ¿Me imagino que esta empezando a señalar un comienzo de una barba?"

Una vez más, Harry asintió con la cabeza. Su 'barba' había sido solo un rastro de vello, la verdad. Él había estado orgulloso de esta prueba de su virilidad, aun cuando el vello hacia que en su cara se viera mas o menos como si hubiera corrido suciedad en ella. Sus hombros estaban más amplios y más profundos en el pecho. Eso tenía sentido. Grandes hombros con músculos necesarios para las alas, mas profundo en el pecho para permitir mas aire por oxigeno… El resultado, sin embargo, era una estrecha cintura, caderas pequeñas, ancho de espalda… Si no hubiera sido el mismo que estaba mirando, él hubiera terminado la frase con las palabras de 'joevn dios'.

"Nunca tendrá que preocuparse acerca de la eliminación, si eres como los demás. Nunca vas a crecer, ahora. Tampoco tendrás ningún vello en el cuerpo mas del que ya tienes."

"Esta bien, hienas," dijo secamente, "Seguiré adelante y reiré. ¿Qué haría usted si se encontrara con un aspecto totalmente diferente de lo normal?"

"No creo que seria preocuparme por mi vello corporal, Potter," Dijo con ironía Snape.

Tonks cayó al suelo, riendo salvajemente ahora, y Dumbledore estaba riendo de buena gana.

Harry resoplo, luego se volvió hacia el espejo. Snape y Dumbledore habían olvidado, obviamente, lo importante que era para un adolescente el desarrollo de los signos externos de la virilidad. Bueno, el suyo estaba intacto, y eso era lo importante. Bueno, una de las cosas que era importante, pensó para si mismo, cuando volvió a mirarse en totalidad en el espejo. Así que no era que estuviera desprendiendo luz negra, estaba absorbiendo energía.

Las alas le llamaron más la atención. Eran hermosas, pero con ellas en Hogwarts podría llegar a ser molesto. "¿Las alas son permanentes?" Pregunto Harry.

"De verdad, Potter: ¿Puede ser mas impreciso? Si te refieres a las 'alas estarán a la vista', entonces la respuesta en 'no'," Respondió Snape hizo una mueca, "Pero siempre las tendrá."

Harry asintió con la cabeza, en su distracción por las alas, dejando que la actitud pasara junto a él. "¿Cómo, ah… se pusieron lejos?" Luego frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo pudo pasar por alto una cuestión tan importante? Debería haber sido lo primero en salir de su boca, y sin embargo… se había sentido tan cómodo y natural, que había caído por completo su atención. Él frunció el ceño. Como si estuviera desnudo. ¿Cómo no se dado cuenta?

"Imagine que –"

"¿Cómo me convertí en una de estas cosas, de todos modos?" Pregunto Harry de repente, interrumpiendo. "¿Cuál de mis padres era una de esas cosas 'desovar'?"

Hubo un breve silencio, el director respondió. "Ninguno."

Harry se giro de cara hacia los tres adultos. "¿Qué?" Ladro. "Pero entonces, ¿Cómo…?" Él estaba perdido con las palabras, y conto con estas personas para entender la cuestión. Lo hicieron.

"Los demonios son seres de energía, señor Potter," dijo Dumbledore, conjurando sillas, una mesa y un refrigerio para todos ellos. Hizo un gesto para todos a unírsele mientras se sentaba. "Pero bastante brillante, por todos los años que va a tener su – y utilizo la palabra con reservas – lo tendrá en mente tener un hijo semi–mortal. No estamos muy seguros de por que lo hacen, ya que nunca parecen estar alrededor para ver o interactuar con los hijos que crean."

Harry estaba bastante hambriento, pero nada sobre la mesa le atraía. Estaba bebiendo te, con mucha leche y azúcar. Pero esa información empezó a enojarse. "¿Así que esta diciendo que uno de ellos violaron a mi madre?"

"¡Oh, en verdad, Potter!" Dijo Snape con disgusto. "¿Qué parte de 'son energía' no entiende?"

"El profesor Snape esta en lo correcto, Harry," Dijo el director suavemente. "Son incapaces de violar, o incluso las relaciones consensuales con los seres materiales."

"Pero ¿Que son íncubos?" Pregunto Harry.

"No–consensual, pero técnicamente violación, y que es solo una especie sub–especializado de muchos," explico Tonks. "Ellos, y los súcubos, son solo semi–sólidos. La mayor parte que experimenta la victima lo sugiere él o ella en su estado de semi–somnolencia por el súcubo o incubo, ayudado por las débiles sensaciones físicas que el demonio es capaz de dar."

Ella miro alrededor en el silencio que siguió. "¿Qué? ¿No se me permite saber nada?" Pregunto a la defensiva por la mirada que le estaban dando.

Harry esbozo una sonrisa rápida a ella, luego se volvió hacia el director. "Entonces… ¿Cómo?"

"Tendría que haber estado ya en el vientre de tu madre. El demonio pudo haber alterado a ti o tu núcleo de magia luego: probablemente bastante temprano en el embarazo de tu madre, posiblemente antes de que ella fuera consciente de que estaba embarazada, y muy probablemente sin su consentimiento. Si no se detecta antes, estos niños entran en su 'herencia' en, su o poco después de cumplir los dieciséis años."

"¿Cuántos han sido capturados de antemano?" Pregunto Harry.

"Solo uno," respondió Dumbledore, con tristeza en sus ojos.

"¿Se curo? ¿O era una niña?"

"Era una niña, señor Potter. Y en cierto modo, supongo que estaba 'curándose'. Ella murió, poco después de que ella naciera. Vera, alguien vio al demonio dejar el cuerpo de su madre."

"¿Quién?"

"Su padre."

"¿Quién?" Volvió a preguntar Harry, pero por una cuestión diferente, y él no estaba seguro de querer saber la respuesta.

"Lucius Malfoy. La niña habría sido la hermana pequeña de Draco Malfoy."


	2. Chapter 2

**nota de la autora: **mmm... olvide en el capitulo anterior decir que ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.

**Capitulo dos**

"Oí un extraño rumor una vez, cuando yo todavía estaba en Hogwarts," dijo Tonks lentamente, "Que cuando eso sucedía, el hijo había sido maldecido por el padre de la niña demonio."

"¿En serio?" Dijo Harry, animado un poco. "¿Draco tiene una maldición sobre él?" Pregunto, sin saberlo, por el nombre de pila del rubio.

"¡Realmente, señorita Tonks!" Resoplo Snape con desdén. "Volvamos a la información, ¿Ahora?"

Dumbledore estaba mirando a Harry, pensativo.

"¿Sabes de que se trata la maldición?" Pidió Harry a los aurores, ignorando al severo maestro de pociones.

"Es solo un rumos, Harry," advirtió Tonks, con una mirada acida a Snape, "Pero se decía que dado que el demonio no llego a su hijo, no habría mas niños que nacieran Malfoy, y el hijo estaba destinado a casarse con un demonio desovar."

De pronto, Harry sintió frio. "¿C–Cuantos demonios desovar hay, ahora?" Pregunto con inquietud.

"Siete," dijo Dumbledore.

Harry respiro un poco más fácil. No podría ser el de la línea, en esta ocasión.

El alivio de Harry fue de poca duración, sin embargo, Dumbledore siguió con renuencia. "Pero los otros seis ya encontraron su pareja."

Harry palideció. "Pero era solo un rumor, ¿Verdad? ¿Chismes?" Pero Harry tenia la sensación de un hoyo en la boca del estomago. De alguna u otra manera, el destino le dejaba un comodín en la baraja de su vida.

"Lo mas probable," Respondió el viejo, pero no se veía como si él creyera que Harry podría tener suerte.

"No serás capaz de permanecer aquí y ahora, por supuesto," dijo Dumbledore, suavemente.

Harry lo miro, con el rostro pálido, pero, "¡Lo dijo como si se tratara de una mala noticia!"

"¿No es así?" Pregunto el anciano, mirando sabiamente.

Harry levanto una ceja hacia él, el enojo reemplazando la incredulidad rápidamente acerca de sus dudas acerca de Draco – por ahora. "¿Fue usted a Hufflepuff? ¿A Gryffindor? Dónde ha puesto su mente todos estos años mientras yo he estado diciendo lo malo que es, ¿Aquí?"

La cara de Dumbledore estaba roja de ira. "Todos los jóvenes piensan que lo que tienen en casa es malo: sus padres abusan de ellos," protesto. "¿Y me permito recordar que usted es Gryffindor?"

"Mire a su alrededor," sugirió Harry, haciendo caso omiso del punto de vista del hombre. "¿Esto parece como si estuviera exagerando? Si hubiera estado aquí ayer podría haber mostrado mis costillas. Y escucho a mi 'amoroso' tío, en la planta baja. Encantadora, cariñosa actitud ahí, ¿No le parece?"

El rostro del viejo palideció al darse cuanta de que 'parecía haber' juzgado mal la situación. "Touchè," fue todo lo que dijo.

Desde que Harry llegaba prácticamente estaba todo en su baúl de todos modos, no le llevo mucho tiempo empacar las pocas cosas que había dejado de lado. En cuanto, su reflejo le llamo mas la atención una vez mas. Ahora el impacto inicial fue mas, podía mirarse con un poco mas de objetividad. Harry hizo caso omiso de sus alas, pensó que podrían tomar para no ser más que de un mago muy apuesto, casi bonito. Pero sigue siendo muy masculina por supuesto, se recordo.

* * *

><p>En la mansión Malfoy, Draco no estaba teniendo un momento fácil. Él había llegado tan aburrido que había roto y empezado a hablar con los retratos.<p>

No, él no se había vuelto loco. Eran retratos mágicos. La gente en los cuadros se movían, hablaban y, por supuesto, oían todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Tenían los recuerdos de la gente que se retrataba hasta que terminaba el retrato, y todo lo que pasaba y alrededor del retrato desde entonces.

Así mientras Draco normalmente pensaba hablar con 'solo retratos' estaba debajo de él, habían quedado sin fin de cosas que hacer para distraerse de la monotonía de la mansión Malfoy durante el verano y había decidido que hablar a las pinturas era preferible a cortarse las muñecas para conseguir un punto de vista diferente sobre la vida. Hasta ahora había hablado con los que estaban en los pasillos, el salón de baile, la familia y comedores formales, el conservatorio, y varias salas de estar. Bastante aburrido, hasta el momento. Ninguno de ellos parecía haber hecho mucho de interés mientras estaban vivos, o visto nada que valga la pena informar después. Por supuesto, hubo pocas habitaciones donde Draco sabía que habían pasado cosas absolutamente interesantes, como el estudio de su padre, donde el hombre habría tenido reuniones con otros mortífagos antes de que fuera enviado a Azkaban, pero Draco no quería saber los detalles de estas.

El dormitorio de su madre, por otro lado… Bueno, él era un muchacho de dieciséis años de esas, después de todo. Y mientras que las mujeres no tienen un montón de interés para él, el sexo lo hace. Muy bien, oír hablar de las hazañas sexuales de su madre podía ser un poco pervertido (bien, muy pervertido), pero no había nadie mas que quisiera oír hablar en la casa excepto la de su padre, y teniendo en cuenta su propio interés en el área sexual, pensó que podría ser peor. Por no hablar de que había escuchado fragmentos de conversaciones en los bailes y fiestas poco frecuente que sus padres organizaban le dio a entender que las predilecciones sexuales de su padre siguieran siendo inquietantes rumores en lugar de confirmar los hechos horriblemente.

Afortunadamente su madre estaba en un tour de compras por los mejores lugares de Europa, así que tenia tiempo de sobra para sentarse y escuchar los chismes sensacionalistas.

"… y entonces no era esta vez este magnifico que visito a su abuela! Eso fue en 1939, creo, ¿O era 1941? Bueno, no importa. Tenía el pelo negro corto, y la habitación más bonita que he visto nunca. Bueno, se trataba de una habitación, ¿No? ¿Y sus nalgas? ¡Oh, mi! De todos modos…"

Eventualmente Draco le pregunto por las proezas de su madre y padre en la sala. La reacción sorprendió a la 'tía Dorcas' ('Mas cuatro grandes', pero no se atrevía a usarlo, ¡hijo mío!) se fue en una diatriba de los gustos que había oído de su padre. Pero lo que le sorprendió fue la historia de cómo su madre había estado embarazada, y su padre se había vuelto muy frio hacia su esposa de repente, y mato a la niña después de que ella naciera.

"¡Así que ella era un demonio desovar! Eso quiere decir que no era una Malfoy. ¿Cómo es que tu padre creyó que era tan poderoso? Es una cosa buena que este en Azkaban, te digo. Se nota que no…"

Draco salió, su mente estaba sorprendida y obsesionada con un pensamiento. Había tenido una hermana pequeña. Y su padre la había matado. Vago fuera de la habitación, en realidad no veía por donde iba. Solo necesitaba escapar. Termino en el jardín de rosas. (No, no era un jardín lleno de rosas. En realidad era una representación bastante buena de la tranquilidad de un jardín japonés que había sido ordenado por Rosalita [Rosa] Malfoy más de un centenar de años atrás. Los elfos de la familia se mantienes.)

Una hermana. Infanticidio. ¡Pero la familia era tan importante! Su padre se lo había grabado en él una y otra vez. Pero su padre había matado a su hermana pequeña.

Mas de una hora mas tarde, cuando las palabras de la tía Dorcas pasaron corriendo a través de su cabeza que podría haber sido la enésima vez, otra frase que llamo su atención: 'demonio desovar'. Decididamente, partió de nuevo a la habitación de su madre y tía Dorcas.

"¿Exactamente que le están enseñando a los niños estos días? ¿Han olvidado todo? Tiene la tradición media no –"

"¡Tía Dorcas!" Exclamo Draco intensamente, interrumpiendo a la pintura despotricando y ganando su atención. "Concentración, por favor. ¿Demonio desovar? Usted dijo que mi hermana pequeña era uno. ¿Qué son?" Le irritaba ser cortes con un cuadro, pero había aprendido en los últimos días que si los tratabas como los objetos que eran, tenían la tendencia a volverse groseros o poco comunicativo.

"¡Pues bien! ¡No hay necesidad de ser grosero!"

Draco parpadeo. ¿Había sido grosero? Ella había estado dando una diatriba en lugar de responder su pregunta. ¿Y no dijo 'por favor'? Eso era algo que rara vez salía de su boca. ¡Ella debería sentirse honrada! Pero… esta bien. En aras de obtener la información que necesitaba, pidió disculpas.

"Lo siento, tía Dorcas. No volverá a suceder. Pero ¿Qué es un demonio desovar?"

"¡Los niños groseros, en estos días! No enseñan el respeto por sus mayores." La voz de la anciana se desvaneció con indignación mientras echaba chispas.

"¿Tía Dorcas? Realmente me gustaría saber por que mi padre sintió que tenia que matar a mi hermana," dijo Draco, volviendo a intentarlo.

La pintura suspiro. "Supongo que tienes derecho, y es un hecho que Lucius no te lo diría, incluso si él estuviera aquí. Pero esta donde debe haber estado hace años."

"Tía Dorcas," comenzó Draco, ya que parecía que estaba otra vez a punto de irse por la tangente.

"¡Estoy aquí, muchacho! ¡Guarda tu ropa interior!"

Draco palideció, y luego se sonrojo ligeramente. ¿Cómo había sabido que estaba usando ropa interior en lugar de pantalones?

Luego paso a explicar exactamente que eran los demonios desovar. "En nuestra línea ha tenido mas de un demonio desovar en ella, y los hijos que engendro o convirtió han hecho de esta familia muy fuerte. Pero conseguía una racha de celos, ¡Y mira lo que trajo!"

"¿Cómo lo sabia de todos modos?" Pregunto Draco.

"Oh, creo que encontró un hechizo, o invento un hechizo, o algo así, que fue capaz de detectar en su núcleo la magia."

"¿Ella no se parecía a un demonio?"

"Oh Merlín, no, hijo," dijo el retrato, riendo. "Un demonio desovar parece perfectamente normal hasta que recibe su herencia."

"¿Y eso seria…?"

"Oh, alrededor de su decimosexto cumpleaños, mas o menos un par de semanas. Depende del niño, en verdad."

"¿Es muy feo, entonces?"

"Palabra, mi muchacho. De verdad eres ignorante. ¿No?" Dijo la tía Dorcas, con risitas.

Draco apretó los dientes. "Como usted dice: mis padres nunca hablan de ellos, y si nos enseñan en Hogwarts. No ha sucedido, aun."

"Si, bueno, la mayoría de los demonios son en realidad mas bien íncubos y súcubos en particular, sino también demonios de fuego, aire y agua. Demonios de tierra… bueno, no es de mi gusto, de todos modos un poco sólidos – gruesos huesos fuertes, los músculos… de todos modos, los tipos más raros aun más bellos.

Algo de lo que había dicho tía Dorcas influencia en la mente de Draco. "Um…"

"¡Oh, por favor! Eres un Malfoy, chico, ¡No balbucees!"

Draco reacciono a ese tono de forma automática, ya que estaba muy acostumbrado a escuchar a sus padres: sentado con la espalda recta, mostrando la 'mascara Malfoy' y casi espeto un 'No, señora' antes de que él mismo pensara, y frunció el ceño. Pero en lugar de arremeter, lo que hubiera sido contraproducente, hizo la pregunta que iba a hacer en primer lugar.

"¿Usted dio a entender que mi padre no tendría consecuencias por matar a mi hermana?" Casi se sentía culpable de la esperanza de que su padre hubiera sido llevado a juicio por ello. Y era demasiado esperar de todos modos, teniendo en cuenta el poder e influencia del mayor de los Malfoy. Es probable que los convenciera que fue la muerte de cuna o algo por el estilo.

"Oh, si. Bueno, es por eso que eres el último niño de la familia, ¿No? Narcisa era muy capaz y estaba dispuesta a tener más, pero el demonio maldijo a la familia. Su hijo fue asesinado, por lo que no iban a haber más niños Malfoy. Pero…" Se interrumpió, mirando a Draco dudosa. "Bueno, no puedes pensar en ser afortunado, pero la suerte hizo que te casaras con un demonio desovar."

La columna vertebral de Draco se puso rígido, y amplio los ojos. "¿Qué?" Exclamo en voz alta.

"Bueno, tendrás la oportunidad de tener hijos, ¿No?" Ella frunció el ceño. "Si es una ella, eso es."

"¡Tenia…!" Draco comenzó con indignación, luego se detuvo. Había casi dejado que su secreto se deslizara. Tan prolijo como ese retrato era, ella le diría a su madre durante la media hora de regreso a la mansión. Empezó de nuevo. "Es mejor que no sea cierto," casi siseo.

Tía Dorcas le dirigió una mirada mas dura. "Le sugiero que vaya a la biblioteca y lea sobre el demonio desovar, por si lo que sucede es verdad, sabrás lo que estas tratando."

"Nunca me casare," declaro Draco en voz baja, amenazante. No con una mujer, de todos modos.

"Aun así," fue la respuesta del retrato.

Draco se marcho, su formación era la único que lo mantenía embrujado todo a la vista, o pisotear con enojo cualquier otra medida.

Pero tan enojado como Draco estaba, sabia que no podía luchar contra una maldición sin información. Sin embargo, primero lo primero. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde el desayuno.

"¡Mograt!" llamo.

El elfo domestico apareció al lado de su amo, su sonrisa se perdió rápidamente cuando vio el estado de animo del joven. "¿Llamo el maestro?" Pregunto, los ojos bajos.

"Almuerzo. Fruta. Ensalada de espárragos. Salmon almandino. Patatas gratinadas. Sorbete de frambuesa. Champan de melocotón. Diez minutos." Grito Draco.

"Si, señor," chillo el elfo, haciendo una reverencia y salió.

Después de comer, Draco se sentía más capaz de manejar la tarea.

Hermione le podría haber dicho que el azúcar en la sangre hacia a cualquiera mas propenso a la irritabilidad y otras emociones negativas, y que había estado mas que un poco irritado, antes de comer. Pero si Hermione hubiera tenido la osadía de decirle tal cosa, Draco probablemente la habría hechizado su calva.

Draco se retiro a la biblioteca y procedió a tratar de buscar demonios y demonio desovar. Dos horas más tarde, se dio por vencido. No había un solo libro sobre el tema en toda la colección Malfoy, que era inusual. Nada que ver con la magia o criaturas oscuras seria un elemento básico en la colección – incluso lo libros que estaban prohibidos para el publico. Entonces por que, de todos…

Detuvo sus reflexiones de golpe. Estaba siendo estúpido. Era cierto. Todo de lo mismo. Tía Dorcas no había retransmitido rumores maliciosos, sino que la verdad histórica. Tenia más o menos lo creía en ese momento, sino que no había lugar a dudas insignificantes. Ahora, ya no dudo.

Los libros todavía estarían en alguna parte de la casa, por supuesto. Nada de un posible uso futuro seria destruido o tirado, incluso si se tratara de mal gusto: solo se puso fuera de la vista.

* * *

><p>Harry envió a Hedwing, su búho nevado color blanco puro, hacia Hogwarts. Rara vez tenían un uso de trasporte de mucho correo o mensajes, por lo que el ejercicio le haría bien. Él baúl de Harry estaba reducido, junto con su escoba y la jaula de Hedwing, y las guardo en un bolsillo.<p>

A medida que se preparaban para salir de la habitación de Harry, el profesor Dumbledore levanto su varita hacia la pared de plata pulida.

Interrumpiendo al profesor que estaba a punto de convertirlo de nuevo a su estado original, Harry hizo una pregunta rápida.

"Si la deja, profesor, ¿Cuánto tiempo dura?"

El anciano levanto una ceja, pero respondió, "Cerca de dieciocho – veinticuatro horas. No he puesto la energía suficiente en el para hacerlo permanente."

Harry sonrió. Era como había esperado.

"¿Puede dejarlo entonces?"

"Venganza, ¿Harry?" Pregunto el director, dando a entender la intención del joven.

Snape levanto una ceja, intrigado.

Tonks sonrió con aprobación.

"Si lo desea, podemos decir que no va a durar," dijo Harry, sonriendo, "Pero prefiero decirle simplemente que se quedara en la habitación veinticuatro horas. Si la codicia de tío Vernon obtiene lo mejor que seria su propia culpa, ¿No?"

"Eso es muy… Slytherin de tu parte, Potter," dijo Snape, casi favorablemente.

Los ojos de Dumbledore se abrieron y cerraron con locura, pero, "Y si se las arregla para vender parte de ella, ¿En primer lugar?"

Los hombros de Harry se hundieron un poco, pero su mente estaba trabajando rápidamente. "¿Es posible añadir un 'Finite' en la habitación, por lo que cualquier hechizo activo terminara al salir de la casa?"

La boca de Dumbledore se curvo en una ligera sonrisa. "Creo que podría arreglarlo, si; inmediatamente después de que te hayas ido."

Harry sonrió ampliamente y se volvió a salir por la puerta. Mientras lo hacia, vio sus alas. "¡Oh! ¡Lo siento, interrumpí antes de que pudiera haber dicho como desvanecer mis alas!" Le comento al pequeño grupo.

"¿Si me disculpan?" dijo Snape, y se dirigió a las escaleras.

Harry lo miro irse con una sensación de alivio. Él pudo darle dado puntos al hombre hoy, pero no otorgaba consuelo con su presencia.

"Ah, si. Acerca de…" Dumbledore vacilo. "Si recuerdo lo que he leído de la manera correcta – que ha sido hace años, usted entiende – se limita a imaginar que se van, no es tan fácil como parece, sin embargo puede desear visualizar las alas a distancia de tu espalda, u otra acción similar. Cuando quieras o necesites, volverán a 'salir'. Instinto, ya sabes."

"¿Esta insinuando que soy una especie de animal?" Pregunto Harry tenso, listo para enojarse, si eso es lo que lo llamo.

"No mas de lo que son todos, señor Potter," dijo alegremente el director.

Harry miro al hombre con desconfianza, pero se dejo reposar. No quería salir de la casa, o llegar a cualquier otro lugar, con sus alas extendidas, por lo que tenia que concentrarse en eso. Después de unos veinte minutos, tuvo éxito en 'guardar' sus alas. En realidad, fue mas en el camino de la reabsorción de ellas. Durante los siguientes veinte minutos después, practico sacar sus alas, a continuación, guardarlas. Dumbledore tenía razón. Pero no todo era tan fácil hacer desaparecer sus alas, sobre todo al principio. Sacarlas, en cambio, era muy fácil. Lo logro en dos ocasiones en los veinte minutos, pero no tenia mas tiempo para practicar, mas adelante. Todavía necesitaba mas practica para de verdad facilitar, pero lo haría por ahora.

El profesor Dumbledore se había alejado a la planta baja desde el principio, así que cuando Harry finalmente decidió que estaba listo para unirse a los demás abajo, Tonks menciono que tal vez deseara ponerse otra camiseta. "Que tiene unos agujeros grandes con sangre en la espalda, Harry."

Harry se ruborizo. Por supuesto que lo había hecho. Había tenido sus alas a través de ella, la primera vez instintivamente cuando había estado tan frustrado con el director, y luego en varias ocasiones con la práctica. Pero mientras él buscaba otra camiseta (del armario de Dudley, ya que su propio, o mejor dicho, en el de refuerzo de Dudley, estaba en su baúl reducido), no se la puso. Había tenido otra idea malvada.

"¿Qué vas a hacer, Harry?" Pregunto Tonks al verlo todavía con la camisa rasgada, y yendo donde los demás.

"Quería tranquilizar a mi querida familia que no sufrieron efectos negativos, y mostrarles mi regalo de cumpleaños," respondió Harry 'inocente'.

"¿Cumpleaños? Harry, ¡Tu!" Exclamo Tonks, sonriendo, mientras se ponía de moda. No le importaba si los muggles les daba un poco de miedo, a sabiendas de las condiciones que Harry vivió junto a ellos.

Justo antes de llegar a la cocina, la habitación donde los aurores estaban interrogando a los Dursley, Harry extendió sus alas en su espalda y camino.

No era la cosa más sabia que podía haber hecho. Él había querido decir, por supuesto, para asustar a sus 'queridos' parientes con su ingenio, pero cuando se encontró con media docena de varitas apuntándolo, y al menos dos maldiciones lanzadas (dos mas de la mitad fueron abortadas), se sorprendió bastante. Él también se sorprendió cuando sus alas se envolvieron alrededor de él, y esas mismas alas rechazaron las maldiciones, haciendo que unas pocas personas en la habitación saltaran para evitarlos.

"Bueno, esa fue una buena pantalla," dijo Snape despectivamente. Pero por una vez, no estaba burlándose de Harry. "¿Ninguno de ustedes escucho cuando dije que no hechizaran al señor Potter cuando bajara?"

"¡Eso es un demonio desovar!" respondió un hombre, desconocido para Harry.

"Muy bien, Prentis," dijo Snape con sarcasmo. "Entonces, ¿Por qué lanzar un hechizo para vampiro específicamente a él? Los demonios desovar rara vez son peligrosos."

"Sus alas, ¿No?" Dijo el hombre a la defensiva.

La burla de Snape fue más cruel. "Oh, si. Negro como la noche, ¿No?" dijo, su voz goteando desdén.

"Podrías haberlo dicho, Severus," dijo Molly Weasley en reprimenda desde la planta, donde se había puesto para evitar el hechizo que reboto. "¡Apenas lo reconocí!"

Subió y se distancio del suelo, se dirigió a Harry. "¿Estas bien, querido?"

"S–si, señora Weasley," dijo Harry, todavía un poco agitado.

"Harry…" dijo Molly con advertencia, aun cuando ella vio los cambios en 'su hijo'. "¿Qué te dije la ultima vez?"

Harry sonrió afablemente, a pesar de su sorpresa. "Si, mamá," dijo mientras Molly envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él – un poco con cautela al sentir en su camino alrededor de las alas.

Casi todos los demás estaban mirando al demonio desovar, que acaba de pasar a ser su propio Harry Potter. Incluso los Dursley estaban mirando, aunque aterrorizados, en lugar de extrañados.

"Yo creo, señor Moody, que todavía hay una o dos preguntas para al joven señor Dursley, ¿Así que?" el profesor Dumbledore dijo suavemente del chico gordo rubio sentado en una silla de la cocina con respaldo recto. Casi todo el mundo fingió no darse cuenta del charco amarillo ahora debajo de la silla, pero alguien entre ellos pronto lo encanto a la basura.

* * *

><p>Draco finalmente encontró los libros que había estado buscando en secreto (para todos menos para la familia) escondido bajo el suelo del estudio de su padre. Lanzo un encanto revelador en ellos para asegurarse de que tener ninguna sorpresa desagradable en los libros, entonces echo un encantamiento de limpieza rápida en ellos para limpiar el polvo y se los llevo a su habitación, flotando detrás de su espalda.<p>

Después de haber pasado por los libros y aprendido todo sino que los detalles más insignificantes sobre el demonio desovar, cerró la tapa del último libro, miro hacia arriba, y se quedo solo en el espacio, dejando que todo se resolviera. Observo que había bastantes pocas luces encendidas. Mirando a su alrededor en su ventana, estaba ligeramente sorprendida de encontrar que era tarde ya.

"¿Podría traerle comida al amo Draco?" se oyó la voz chillona de un elfo.

Draco miro hacia el elfo y solo lo miro por unos momentos cuando las palabras se abrieron paso a través de la vorágine de sus pensamientos, hasta que se registraron. "Si," decidió. "Cualquier cosa que creas que me gustaría."

Los ojos del elfo se abrieron. El amo Draco siempre tenía las instrucciones muy específicas para sus comidas. "Si, amo Draco."

"Gracias, Lorly."

Lorly se quedo boquiabierto. ¡El amo Draco le había agradecido a Lorly! "¿El… el amo Draco se encuentra mal?" se aventuro el elfo tímidamente.

Draco frunció el ceño, y se centro en el elfo. "No, ¡Ahora ve a arreglar mi cena! Voy a comer aquí," ordeno imperiosamente.

Lorly se relajo. Era más como el amo Draco. "Si, amo Draco," respondió y salió.

Después de una deliciosa comida de vacuno parmesano, fideos de huevo con salsa de mantequilla, judías verdes, una ensalada con vinagre de vino tinto y aceite de oliva, pan francés recién horneado con mantequilla de leche fresca, café y una copa de brandy francés, Draco estaba listo para abordar de nuevo el problema de infanticidio de su padre con su hermana. En la medida en que pudo reunir, lo que hizo a un niño de demonio desovar había hecho alguna modificación del núcleo de la magia de ese niño. Hubo algunas modificaciones en los genes, como lo demuestra el demonio desovar la capacidad de generar alas, pero la capacidad solo se transmitía a las generaciones con una afinidad mas fuerte, y la capacidad, con la magia.

Así que ¿Por qué su padre mato a su hermana pequeña? Ella habría tenido hijos mágicamente más fuerte que la familia. Lucius ni siquiera tenia la excusa de Voldemort en ese momento, ya que para lo único que se sabía, el señor oscuro estaba muerto y se había ido, por cortesía del bebe Potter. Como… desagradable había sido admitirlo, solo había dos posibles razones para que su padre haya matado a la niña de lo que podía pensar, los celos, pensando que su esposa estaba teniendo un demonio a conseguir, o el miedo supersticioso, por la misma razón – y Lucius tuvo meses para buscar la misma información que Draco había encontrado en un solo día. Así que ni la razón dejo al hombre en algo parecido a una buena luz. Draco sintió la última gota de respeto por su padre agotado, y con ella, su última razón para seguir el camino que Lucius había puesto para él.

Aun tenia un par de problemas, uno de los cuales era el problema de que tuviera que casarse con un demonio desovar. Desafortunadamente, no había nada en los libros que había leído ese día mencionaba casi nada acerca de las maldiciones del demonio, excepto que ningún modo se encuentran a su alrededor. Por lo general, sin embargo, las maldiciones eran a causa de la muerte del beneficiario. En cierto modo, Draco podía admirar la maldición de este demonio. No se trataba de la muerte de una persona, sino de una línea de toda la familia, y se iban los existentes a vivir con el conocimiento. La tortura psicológica de las mejores clases a una familia cuyo principal interés era pasar por el nombre de la familia, y el prestigio, a través del tiempo.

Pero él no estaba interesado en casarse. Aunque muchos tíos le habían llamado la atención por un momento, ninguno le había interesado lo suficiente como para darles el honor de llevarlo a la cama, aunque lo hubiera hecho, discretamente, satisfaciendo su curiosidad de otro modo. Solo uno había mantenido su interés, un hecho que solo había reconocido recientemente. Y que presenta un problema por si solo, ya que esa persona había estado en el lado equivocado de la lengua y pesar por varios años. Harry Potter, él mismo. Hasta ahora había sido incapaz de encontrar una forma para acercarse lo suficiente al chico para ofrecer una tregua, para que pudiera comenzar a tratar de reparar algunos de los puentes quemados sin ser mandado a la enfermería hechizado.

Parte del problema, por supuesto, eran los pobres Weasley, que tenían más carácter que cerebro, y Granger, quien habría alejado incluso peor que Potter. No le importaba que, salvo que lo hiciera más difícil llegar a Potter. Y realmente no sabía por que Potter podía mantener su interés.

Por supuesto, el otro problema era un poco más grande y mucho más peligroso para él que el trió de oro. Pero Potter había derrotado al Señor Oscuro en varias ocasiones, así que el problema podría ser la solución a lo otro. Excepto por el demonio desovar con el que se suponía que debía casarse. Eso arrojo un palo en las ruedas, y lo hizo mucho mas complicado. No es que no se les hubiese complicado antes, que conste.

Draco mentalmente levanto las manos en derrota temporal, y decidió ir a la cama.

* * *

><p>Harry había terminado de instalarse en Grimmauld Place hace horas, y se preparaba para la cama. Se había dado una buena ducha larga y caliente, y ahora estaba ansioso de tener bastantes camas, y un colchón que no estaba abultado.<p>

Harry ya tenía un par de semanas más de tiempo libre de lo que habría tenido normalmente. Planeaba hacer un buen uso de ella.


	3. Chapter 3

**nota de la autora: **mmm... olvide en el capitulo anterior decir que ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.

**Capitulo tres**

Temprano el 31 de agosto, Remus Lupin se redujo a llevar a Harry a la estación King's Cross a coger el expreso de Hogwarts. Harry podía haber utilizado la red Flu para ir directamente a la escuela, pero había decidido que haría menos espectaculo y llamar menos la atención si seguía la misma rutina que había hecho todos los años.

Hubo algunos cambios, sin embargo. Por un lado, el vestuario de Harry había cambiado drásticamente. Había pasado una semana haciendo poco más que ir de tienda en tienda en el callejón Diagon, y luego a algunas de las mejores tiendas de ropa muggle, la adquisición de un vestuario que se ajustara tanto a sus gustos y su cuerpo. Siempre tenia un guardia con él – uno de la Orden – a quien se volvió a consultar sobre las cuestiones de estilos de magos actuales, pero solo utiliza esa información para aumentar lo que él mismo pensaba que se veía bien en él. El resultado fue un guardarropa muy sofisticado, pero audaz.

Nunca lo había permitido, pero era el estudiante peor vestido en Hogwarts había sido humillante. A Ron y Hermione no parecía importarles – ni siquiera parecían darse cuenta – pero le hubiera gustado haber sido capaz de presentar una imagen mas respetable cuando no llevaba ropas de la escuela. Había pasado una noche completa solo alimentándose de lo que odiaba, enorme reparto de fuerza, uno a la vez, en las llamas del fuego en la chimenea en la sala de estar. Había sido muy catártico.

Para este viaje a la estación King's Cross, y de ahí a Hogwarts, Harry decidió por una camisa de satén verde bosque, un pantalón negro de lino, medias de seda negro, y negro, botas de piel de dragón, collar de cadena de oro y un anillo de oro con un ajuste de ónix, en medio de la cual residía una forma de dragón de plata que escupe fuego. Llevaba una túnica del mas profundo verde, que era abierta en el cuello y suavemente inclinada a reunirse en la cintura, y se puso un cinturón ando de cuero de dragón del mismo color, y luego barrio de nuevo. Tenía el pelo recogido en una 'cola' con una correa de cuero para reducir al mínimo el movimiento.

Aunque él hubiera querido, había decidido, durante sus compras, no se había perforada la oreja. Un pendiente seria demasiado bueno para controlar en una pelea, si alguien se acercaba lo suficiente como para tomarlo y poner un encanto convocatorio en cada pieza seria demasiado problema. Se había establecido 'clavos' en el oído que se aferraba a la piel, sino que salía justo antes de que se tirara para causar dolor real. Para este conjunto llevaba un disco de oro con un chip de color esmeralda en el centro.

¿Por qué el conjunto? Por un par de razones. Uno de ellos era que estaba cansado de verse como alguien de los barrios bajos, y que quería vestirse para impresionar – chocaran algunas personas – y hacer que unos cuantos mas sintiera y prestaran atención. Estaba cansado de ser pasado por alto o solo mirar por ser quien era. Quería sacarse la imagen de 'chico de oro Gryffindor' y esto daría a los curiosos una razón diferente de mirarlo. La otra razón era que estaba de caza, y era tanto el arma y el cabo. Harry había llegado a la conclusión de que si Draco estaba destinado a casarse con él, entonces Draco iba a tener que trabajar por ello. El rubio tenia unos ojos dulces lo suficiente como para causar diabetes, pero ese centro agrio necesitaba cambiar. Así que Harry iba a hacer a Malfoy que deseara cambiar.

"¿Harry?" Pregunto Remus, al ver la nueva imagen de Harry.

"¡Hola, Remus!" Saludo Harry al hombre lobo, con entusiasmo. "¿Qué piensas de la ropa nueva?"

"¡Ese no es el único cambio! Albus lo menciono, pero…" Él negro con la cabeza. "Supongo que no es un gran parte del cambio. Estas lleno, sin embargo. Bueno. Estabas demasiado delgado."

"He hecho un montón de lectura, también," dijo Harry, mientras recogía sus pertenencias y las preparo para el transporte. "No creerás algunas de las cosas que puedo hacer ahora. Pero ¿Qué pasa con la ropa? No has dicho nada."

"Te ves… bastante sensacional, en realidad," dijo Remus, en pie de nuevo para tener una mejor visión.

"Gracias. Ahora ¿Cómo llegaremos ahí?"

"Vamos a pasar por alto la parte muggle de la estación por completo," decidió el hombre lobo. "Destacamos demasiado, en eso," dijo, señalando la ropa de Harry. "Creo que solo tendremos que usar Flu directamente a la plataforma."

Harry se encogió de hombros. Se sintió un poco avergonzado, en realidad. Se había olvidado sobre el camino a llegar a la plataforma 9 ¾, concentrándose exclusivamente en la satisfacción de sus amigos y el viaje a Hogwarts – y, por supuesto, un cierto rubio.

Remus se dirigió a la sala de estar, Harry detrás de él, creo un incendio, por arte de magia, que irían tan pronto como se fueran, y arrojo un puñado de polvos Flu en él. Grito "Expreso de Hogwarts, plataforma 9 ¾ ", luego se volvió hacia Harry. "Espera cinco segundos y luego atraviesa," le dijo.

Harry hizo una mueca, pero asintió con la cabeza. Dieciséis años de edad y demonio desovar, y él todavía estaba siendo tratado como un niño.

Remus atravesó las llamas verdes y desapareció, el fuego volvió a su color normal cuando lo hizo. Harry tomo un puñado de polvo Flu, contando los segundos. A los cinco, arrojo los polvos Flu. Cuando se puso de color verde, grito "Expreso de Hogwarts, plataforma 9 ¾ ", a su vez, y entro, llevando su baúl. Para una maravilla, no se sentía desorientado que por lo general le hacia tropezar mientras salía. Otra de las ventajas de ser un demonio desovar, se supone, y dio las gracias al destino por ello.

Harry se encontró en una habitación bastante grande con al menos una docena de chimeneas vomitando de vez en cuando los alumnos o sus familiares. Remus se encontraba cerca, la mano cerca del lugar donde Harry sabia que el hombre lobo mantenía su varita mágica, pero todo parecía normal. Él y Remus se dirigieron a la puerta de salida a la plataforma y la multitud bulliciosa de perdonas, tanto adultos como alumnos, que eran en su mayoría todos los que pasaban el tiempo en reuniones y saludando a viejos amigos y conocidos hasta el momento de la salida.

los dos se dirigieron hacia el tren, pasando a través de la multitud, luego Harry se volvió hacia el hombre lobo, y le dio un ligero abrazo. "Gracias, Moony. Espero verte de nuevo, pronto."

"Conviértete con cuidado Harry. Y no te metas en problemas, ¿Eh?"

Harry sonrió con tristeza. "Si el viejo Tom me lo permite," contesto.

En la mención del nombre del Señor Oscuro, Remus buco automáticamente la cicatriz de Harry. Y miro. "¿Harry? ¿La cicatriz se ha ido?"

Harry mantuvo su sonrisa. "¿No es sensacional? Dumbledore dijo que las imperfecciones de menor importancia, como la vista, que se corrigió por medio de la transformación. Estaba tan acostumbrado a ella, ¡No me di cuenta de que la cicatriz se había ido hasta dos días mas tarde!"

"¿No hay mas visiones, entonces?"

"No, y menos pesadillas, también," respondió Harry, un poco mas sobrio.

"Pero ¿Todavía tienes pesadillas? Realmente necesitas hablar de ellos, Harry."

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Cada vez es mejor."

"Tengo que dejar de culparte a ti mismo, sabes."

"Tengo que ir a buscar un buen asiento, Remus. Fue bueno hablar contigo, otra vez."

El rostro del hombre lobo reflejaba su dolor cuando asintió con la cabeza, aceptando el deseo de Harry de no hablar sobre el tema. "Ten cuidado, Harry."

"Tu también, Moony." Harry se volvió y subió al tren. No le había gustado alejar al último de los amigos de su padre así, pero él simplemente no estaba listo para discutir asuntos tan personales. No sabía si alguna vez seria.

No había comprobado más de una docena de compartimentos, antes de encontrar a sus amigos. Entrando en el comportamiento, los saludo. "¡Ron! ¡Mione! ¿Cómo estuvo su verano?" dijo con una sonrisa.

Ron, que había estado tratando de besar a Hermione con interés, miro hacia arriba. Él miro al intruso con irritación. "Y quien en el reino de Hades… es… ¿Tu?" Su voz de apago débilmente cuando sus ojos se abrieron en el reconocimiento. "¿Harry?"

"¡Ese soy yo!" dijo Harry, sonriendo mientras tomaba asiento frente a la pareja. "¡El verano me ha tratado muy bien! Por supuesto que hay pocas espinas en las rosas, pero ¿Qué les parece?" Cuando hizo la pregunta, Harry se quedo con una copia de seguridad, y mantuvo los brazos abiertos todo lo que el compartimiento lo permitía, se volvió lentamente hasta que estuvo frente a ellos de nuevo.

Los ojos de Hermione estaban muy abiertos y un poco acristalados mientras miraba su mejor amigo. Los ojos de Ron se estrecharon y saco su varita, apuntando a Harry. "Tu no eres Harry Potter," dijo Ron con certeza. "Si, claro, te pareces, pero se te olvido un detalle importante."

Harry se sentó, y sus manos no fueron a ninguna parte cerca de su varita. "¿Mi cicatriz?" pregunto, deliberadamente informal. "Bueno, eso fue un efecto secundario beneficioso de una de las púas mas grandes que acabo de mencionar."

En palabras de Ron, Hermione había hecho una pequeña mueca en su rostro también, mientras miraba a Harry. Ahora, ella saco su propia varita para respaldar a Ron, en caso necesario. "Explica," dijo secamente.

Harry se cruzo de brazos, pero con cuidado, manteniendo la espalda a distancia del asiento trasero. Si sus amigos en realidad lo hechizaban, no quería que sus alas para ser gravadas. "¿Han oído hablar del demonio desovar?"

"¡Mito!" Escupió Ron.

Pero Hermione negó con la cabeza. "No, no es mito, pero son raros. Hice un informe de crédito adicional de ellos el año pasado para Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas."

Harry asintió con la cabeza. "Dumbledore dice que hay solo siete de ellos en el país."

"Seis," corrigió Hermione.

"Hasta mi," dijo Harry, a su vez.

"Los demonios desovar tienen alas. ¿Dónde están las tuyas?" dijo Ron.

"La historia es probable," se burlo del pelirrojo.

Harry se inclino hacia adelante, lo que causo que sus amigos elevar sus varitas en preparación de defensa propia. Harry hizo una pausa. "¿Si me permiten sacar mi túnica y camisa?"

Tanto Hermione y Ron se ruborizaron. "¿Por qué?" dijo Ron, con desconfianza.

"Porque prefiero no rasgarlas cuando extienda las alas," respondió Harry razonable. Vio una pequeña duda en la expresión de Ron.

"La camisa de satén. La túnica de terciopelo picado. Me costo treinta y dos galeones," dijo Harry convincentemente.

La duda se desvanecía de la cara de Ron. "Harry nunca usa ropa bonita," afirmo triunfante.

"Así es. Los Dursley los habrían destruido, y luego me acusarían de haberlo robado y me castigarían, o averiguar de donde saque el dinero en caso de que hubiera más que podrían tener en sus manos. Tal vez ambas cosas.

"Esto es ridículo," pensó Harry. "Estoy detenido en el punto que lanza mi mejor amigo."

La duda estaba de vuelta en la cara de Ron, una vez más. No mucha genta sabia lo mala vida que Harry paso en esa casa. "Entonces, ¿De donde los sacaste?" Pregunto el pelirrojo, en tono desafiante.

"Mi 'amada familia' no estaba dispuesta a dejarme quedar después de mi transformación. Además de que, cuando cambie, la salida de la magia fue en la habitación. Cuando me desperté, Tonks hacia guardia sentada junto a mi cama, y la casa estaba llena de miembros de la orden tratando de averiguar lo que había sucedido," explico Harry cansinamente.

Ron y Hermione, aunque mantuvieron la mano en sus varitas mágicas, por lo menos las bajaron. "Solo por el buen argumento, digamos que eres Harry," dijo Hermione. "¿Por qué no contaste la historia desde el principio?"

Harry acababa de llegar a la parte en la que el director había transformado la pared de su dormitorio en un enorme espejo (omitiendo cualquier mención de estar desnudo), cuando Draco Malfoy hizo su visita anual.

"Bueno, veo que sobrevivieron otro verano," dijo Draco despectivamente, su mirada insultante dirigida a Ron y Hermione, "¿Pah-ja – mas caliente?" tartamudeo el rubio, mientras posaba su mirada en Harry. Draco trago visiblemente. Su cara había perdido su mascara, ahora mostro una mezcla de confusión y conmoción, y fue rápidamente se volvió un matiz de lujuria cuando él se quedo allí, mirando.

Harry se había preguntado su Malfoy iba a reaccionar algo como esto, por lo que la reacción de los Slytherin no fue una sorpresa para él, pero fue a Ron y Hermione, quedaron fascinados al ver, por primera vez, al príncipe de Slytherin como una verdadera persona. Harry se sintió un poco petulante, la verdad, que tan a fondo molestaría a su rival de antaño.

No fue sino hasta que Gregory Goyle, detrás de él, dijo, "¿Draco?" que el rubio por fin despertó y volvió a su mascara. Vio la pequeña sonrisa en la cara de Harry, tratando desesperadamente de encontrar algo adecuado de decir – y fracaso. Se sonrojo, se volvió y empujo a Crabbe y Goyle, camino rápidamente por el pasillo seguido de los Slytherin mas grandes, y por la risa estridente de Ron. No podía ser la cara de Harry – al menos no en ese momento – pero prometió a la comadreja pagaría por reírse de él.

De vuelta a la cabina del trió de Gryffindor. Ron estaba mirando con recelo a Harry de nuevo. "¿Por qué no dices nasa, si eres Harry? Harry odia al imbécil baboso."

"En realidad no, Ron; solo su actitud. Pero simplemente no lo hago. Voy a tener que casarme con él."

Ron lo miro boquiabierto. Luego soltó un bufido. "¿Así que eres tu, en realidad?"

"Aun miedo a las arañas, ¿Ron?" Pregunto Harry, cansado de ese juego.

Ron se volvió de un desagradable color rojo. Solo Harry y su familia sabia de su miedo a las arañas – y Mione, por supuesto. "Punto," dijo. "Esta bien, eres Harry."

Después de un momento Ron tuvo la mortificación suficiente para preguntar, "¿Casarte con Malfoy?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Otra de las cosas que he mencionado. Parece que Lucius mato a la hermana pequeña de Draco, que también era un demonio desovar, y Draco sufrió una maldición; que él tendría que casarse con un demonio desovar."

Hermione estaba sorprendida por la revelación de que Lucius había matado a su propia hija, pero no podía dejar su curiosidad insaciable. "¿Por qué maldijo a Draco por algo que su padre hizo?"

"Si, compañero, y dijiste que eran siete, así que ¿De que te preocupas?" Le dijo Ron, la noticia de que Lucius había cometido infanticidio era solo una prueba de que toda la familia estaba corrompida.

"Los otros seis ya tienen sus compañeros, Ron," respondió Harry.

"y, Hermione," dijo, respondiendo a su pregunta, "Tiene toda la familia maldita. No hay más hijos. La línea Malfoy esta muerta, a pesar de las esperanzas de Lucius Malfoy de llevar el nombre."

Hermione parecía que se debatía entre estar sorprendida, y contenta.

"¡Se acerca el momento de sangre!" Canto Ron. "¡Papá siempre decía que nuestra familia sobreviviría mas que ellos!" Parecía sumamente complacido por un minuto, para el ligero disgusto de Harry, antes de que el pelirrojo recordara la difícil situación de Harry, y miro con lastima a su amigo. "He cambiado de idea, amigo. La verdad no quiero serlo," dijo.

"Aquí, ahora, ¡Espera!" dijo Ron un momento después, animándose. "¿Dijiste que tenias alas? Danos una mirada, ¿Entonces?"

Harry inclino la cabeza, mirando a su mejor amigo perplejo. "¿Crees que soy yo, entonces?"

"Si, si, amigo; ¿Pero las alas?"

Harry se acomodo en su asiento. "Las mantendré. Te las mostrare en el dormitorio."

La expresión de Ron era una mezcla entre decepción, ceño fruncido y una mueca. Muy divertido, realmente. Harry dejo que su disgusto con su amigo desaparecer.

"¿Qué paso con tu cicatriz, Harry?" Pregunto Hermione.

Harry suspiro. Amaba a Hermione en pedazos, pero cuando un tema le interesaba, podía ser tan terca como un bulldog. Podría ser un poco mas. "Al igual que mis ojos, Mione; la magia de la transformación curo todo."

"¡Pero esa cicatriz fue hecha por una maldición, Harry!" Insistió ella. "¡Nada puede curarlas!"

"Eres una experta en magia demoniaca, ¿Entonces?" Pregunto Harry, tan suavemente como pudo.

La cara de Hermione se sonrojo. "De acuerdo," dijo, concediéndole el punto. Ella miro por la ventana, con ese acto diciendo que la conversación había terminado.

Harry tenía sentimientos encontrados sobre eso. Vio como Ron ponía una mano sobre el hombro de Hermione, ofreciendo comodidad en silencio, y suspiro mientras ponía su mano sobre la suya, aceptándola. Harry cerró los ojos, con la esperanza de una siesta corta. Cuando los abrió de nuevo unos minutos mas tarde, después de haber fracasado en ese esfuerzo, vio a Hermione acurrucada en Ron, con la cabeza en su hombro.

Había traído de casa lo solo que estaba. Harry se puso de pie. "Voy a dar un paseo, tal vez encontrar el carro de refresco," dijo.

Ron miro hacia arriba. "Si, amigo," dijo en voz baja. Hermione asintió con la cabeza en el hombro.

Harry no tenía ninguna intención de buscar a la señora del carro. Lo había utilizado simplemente como una excusa. Si se encontraba con ella, le compraría algunas cosas a Ron y Hermione, pero de otra manera… Así que se limito a asentir una rápida 'despedida' para ellos, y se fue. Él encontró un compartimento vacio, notablemente, y decidió quedarse allí. Había estado viendo por la ventana alrededor de una media hora, cuando la puerta se abrió.

"Oh, por…! ¿Estas en todas partes, Potter?" se burlo Draco. Él tenía 'aquellas' reacciones de nuevo, pero ya el choque inicial de ver a Potter así… cambio, era mas, fue capaz de ocultarlo. Él estaba feliz de haber cambiado ya su túnica de la escuela. No era lo suficiente voluminosa para ocultar la reacción física.

Harry se volvió hacia la puerta tan pronto como se había comenzado a abrir, y su varita estaba en la mano, aunque oculta a un lado apuesto. "No puedes encontrar a tus amigos, ¿Malfoy?" Pregunto Harry, sin morder.

"Fuera, Potter," dijo Crabbe. Harry y Draco lo miraron con sorpresa. Ninguno de los chicos grandes – los hombres jóvenes, ahora – eran conocidos por hablar, con excepción de la seguridad de Draco.

"Estoy muy cómodo aquí, gracias, Crabbe," respondió Harry, antes de mirar otra vez a Draco. "Perdiendo el control, ¿Mal - ?"

Crabbe tenía su varita en la mano – una práctica habitual para ellos ante cualquiera de los llamados 'trió de oro', pero ahora decidió utilizarlo. Por su cuenta. Sin instrucción previa. "¡Rictusempra!" dijo.

Todos oyeron un sonido de rasgadura.

Cuando Crabbe dijo el primer par de silabas, Draco solo tuvo tiempo de decir "¡No!" antes de que el hechizo fuera completado. Era un hechizo bastante inofensivo, la intensión era provocar la risa incontrolable, pero Draco no quería ningún problema, en este viaje. Se dio la vuelta para ver como la maldición hacia reír a Potter. Pero Potter no tenía risa incontrolable. Crabbe lo estaba. Pero Draco tenia otras cosas en que ocupar su atención. Dos cosas. Alas. Que salían de la espalda de Potter.

"Maldita sea," dijo Harry con calma, tratando de mirar por encima del hombro. "Me gustaba esta camisa, también." Miro a Draco. "Por no hablar de la túnica. Me alegro de no te golpeara el rebote," confeso Harry.

Draco parecía que sus piernas estaban a punto de colapsar bajo su peso. Harry se movió con rapidez, como Crabbe y Goyle no parecían conscientes de la situación (Crabbe con risa incontrolable en el suelo, y Goyle tratando de ayudarlo), y ayudo a Draco sentándolo frente a él antes de tomar asiento otra vez.

Draco seguía mirando las alas. Harry guardo silencio hasta que los ojos de Draco finalmente se reunieron con los suyos. "¿Estas bien, ahora?" Pregunto Harry en voz baja.

"Por favor ¿Dime que eres un vampiro?" declaro Draco.

Harry sonrió. No era la reacción que había previsto. Furia asesina, negación – incluso la acusación de ser un vampiro – estos, entre otras reacciones, había esperado. Habiendo Malfoy preferido que fuera un vampiro, y por lo tanto, su muerte, no había estado en la lista. Es irónico – y divertido, de una manera retorcida.

Harry negó con la cabeza. "Lo siento, no. Demonio desovar. ¿Es eso lo suficientemente cerca de ti?"

Para diversión de Harry, Draco solo gimió y dejo caer su cabeza entre las manos. Algo le dijo a Harry, sin embargo. Draco era consciente de la maldición. Se inclino y le acaricio el hombro al rubio. Draco pareció no darse cuenta. Draco se dio cuenta de las siguientes palabras de Harry, sin embargo.

"Bien, bien… cariño. No es tan malo, ¿Verdad?" Harry tenía un momento glorioso.

Draco tiro para arriba y lejos de Harry como si le hubiera herido. "¡No me llames así!" exclamo, con pánico, enojo. Entonces ante sus ojos se abrió una verdad. "¿Lo sabes?"

"Y no estoy tan encantado con ello, bien," dijo Harry, asintiendo con la cabeza.

El Slytherin frunció el ceño, un pequeño ceño, porque no quería causar arrugas antes de tiempo. "¿Qué tengo de mal?" pregunto. "¡Soy un Malfoy!"

"Y eso es lo que pasa," dijo Harry. "Tu actitud, no apellido," añadió rápidamente, cuando Draco lo miro a punto de explotar.

Que descarrilo al rubio, pero no por mucho. "¡No hay nada malo en mi actitud!" Parecía estar debatiendo consigo mismo y, a continuación, como si las palabras fueran arrancadas de él, "¿Lo es?"

Harry ladeo la cabeza pensativo a Draco. "¿Las palabras 'superior', 'desprecio', 'sarcástico' y 'humillante' no significan nada para ti?" Pregunto en voz baja.

Draco se sonrojo. Pero dijo, "¡Soy superior!" con la nariz elevada.

"¿Qué te hace superior, Draco?" Pregunto Harry, sin darse cuanta que uso el nombre de pila del rubio.

Draco lo noto, pero no lo menciono – todavía. "Soy una sangre pura," dijo, con orgullo.

Harry había tenido un montón de tiempo el verano pasado, u otros, para contemplar estas cuestiones. "Si tomase un vial de tu sangre, y un vial de Hermione, y los pusiera al lado del otro, sin saber cual vial es de quien, y sin magia para determinar la diferencia, ya que también podría haber diferencia incluso entre la tuya y la sangre de tu padre - ¿Podrías decir la diferencia?"

Draco abrió la boca para dar una repuesta obvia devastadora… y se encontró sin una respuesta. La sangre era toja, a menor que fuera verde.

Harry no lo dejo colgado. "La sangre es sangre, Draco. Lo que cuenta es aquí," dijo, señalando su cabeza, "Y aquí." Harry se puso la mano sobre su corazón. En ese punto, Harry recordó sus alas, y las guardo, entonces hizo un gesto sutil hacia los matones de Draco con su varita.

Tratando de recuperar la ventaja, Draco respondió, "¿Qué sabes? ¡Ni siquiera eres humano!"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Eso parece. ¿Tu punto?"

Draco había tenido la intención de haber dado un aguijón emocionalmente devastador. Había perdido por completo su marca, lo había dejado tambaleante. Él se puso de pie, hizo una seña a sus grandes matones, que habían logrado por fin se habían levantado, y se volvió hacia Harry. "Solo quédate fuera de mi camino, Potter," se burlo.

Harry le sonrió en respuesta. Observo al rubio irse. Él no sabía muy bien por que, pero estaba disfrutando de esto. Quería dominar al sarcástico rubio. No iba a ser capaz de perseguirlo, sin embargo. Él conocía demasiado bien al príncipe de Slytherin como para pensar en eso. No, él iba a tener que hacerlo de otra manera – que Draco llegara a él. Había sabido que antes, por supuesto, pero no se había tomado la molestia de tratar de pensar en nada mas allá de lo bien que se ve. Ahora… su sonrisa se hizo mas ancha, con un plan en formación.

"¡Oh, mis dioses! ¡Que alguien me atrape!"

Harry se dio la vuelta para ver lo que había sucedido, solo para encontrar a una chica anónima, de cuarto año mirándolo, mirándolo con lujuria. Y a causa de su protesta, y su mirada fija en él, un montón de otras personas se volvieron hacia él, también.

"Oh, de verdad, ¡Hortensia!" dijo una voz familiar. "Desde que descubriste a los chicos, ¡Te has vuelto absolutamente ga –ga!"

Harry sonrió. "¡Hey, Ginny!" llamo.

"¿Conoces a ese sueño?" dijo la chica que Ginny llamo 'Hortensia'.

Ginny se había vuelta estudiosa para curiosidad de Harry, preguntándose como había sabia quien era. Poco a poco sus ojos se agrandaron y su boca se abrió. Ella levanto la mano para cubrir su boca antes de recuperarse lo suficiente como para bajarla. "¿Harry? ¿Eres tu?" Pregunto con asombro.

"¿Lo conoces?" Exclamo Hortensia. "¡Tienes que presentármelo!"

Ella hizo caso omiso.

Harry siguió sonriendo. "He cambiado mucho, ¿Gin?" Le pregunto a la chica pelirroja.

Ginny no contesto, ella solo salto hacia él, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él.

Hortensia miro, hizo un mohín y luego se volvió y se fue.

"¿Has cambiado? ¡Has cambiado absolutamente! ¡Lo sabes!" exclamo Ginny, dando un paso atrás para tener una buena mirada. "¡Wow! Es una buena cosa que estoy segura que machacaras, querido 'hermano', o que nunca te desharás de mi," dijo ella, sonriendo de nuevo. "¿Qué te hiciste?"

"No hice nada, hermana," respondió Harry. "Fue un 'regalo de cumpleaños'."

Ginny asintió a sabiendas. "Magia oculta en el armario de escobas, ¿Eh?" Ella le agarro la mano y echo a andar. "Vamos. ¡Tenemos que encontrar un carruaje."

"Tenemos que esperar a Mione y Ron," protesto Harry, deteniéndose. Sin embargo, no podía borrar la sonrisa de su cara por su entusiasmo.

Ginny soltó una risita. "Es probable que ni siquiera sepan que el tren se detuvo, aun."

Harry solo le sonrió, y luego asintió con la cabeza sobre su hombro. Ginny se volvió. Allí, mirándola a ella, estaba Ron, Hermione esperándola cerca.

Volviéndose a Harry, Ginny solo sonrió y se encogió de hombros. "¡Uy!" dijo despreocupadamente. "Bueno, ellos están aquí ahora, ¡Así que vámonos!"

Ron avanzo hacia su hermana pequeña. "Ginevra Weasley, si piensas –"

Ron pestañeo cuando se encontró con su hermana pequeña tocándose la nariz con la varita.

"No te atrevas a hablar conmigo como su fueras mamá o papá, Ronald Weasley," dijo la mas joven de los Weasley con fiereza. "O, te hechizare de aquí a Hogsmeade y de vuelta – ¡Y sabes que puedo!"

La expresión de la cara de Ron no tenia precio. La sorpresa y el disgusto que mostraba, mas mirando la punta de la varita de Ginny, que tenía los ojos entrecerrados… Harry se echo a reír.

El enfoque de Ron pasó a Harry. La risa de Harry se desacelero y se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que Ron estaba enfadado. ¿Por qué? ¿Nunca había conseguido enojarse realmente con sus burlas? Ah. Hermione lo había visto. No hubiera importado el año pasado, pero ahora que su relación se había convertido de la amitas a una relación mas estrecha… Ron había querido impresionar a Hermione con su contundencia, y tenia heridas viéndose como tonto. Bueno, su culpa por haber elegido el blanco equivocado. Él debería haber sabido mejor. Aun así…

Harry levanto las manos para aplacar. "No es mi culpa, Ron. ¡Ella es tu hermana!"

"¡Hey!" dijo Ginny, con una falsa herida en la cara mientras alejaba su varita. "Gracias por estar ahí, Harry."

Harry lanzo una breve carcajada. "Si, esta bien," reconoció. "Mío también, por la adopción."

Ginny le hizo un gesto breve y agudo, con evidente satisfacción en su rostro. "¡Correcto maldita sea!" dijo.

"¡Ginny!" exclamo Ron, en protesta por su lenguaje.

Ginny le dio una mirada de disgusto. "¡Esta bien, esta bien!" Admitió ella con impaciencia. "¿Ahora podemos conseguir un carruaje antes de que todas sean tomadas?"


	4. Chapter 4

**nota de la autora: **ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.

**Capitulo cuatro**

Harry no vio a Malfoy de nuevo hasta la ceremonia de selección. Cuando cogió al rubio Slytherin buscando su camino, Harry sutilmente le guiño un ojo, y luego miro hacia otro lado como si no hubiera hecho tal cosa. Por supuesto, las reacciones habían sido muy sutiles, pero Harry había estado estudiando al rubio durante años.

La ceremonia de selección fue bastante larga, este año. Cuando Voldemort había sido derrotado en la primeroa guerra y el pensamiento que estaba muerto, la gente había empezado a tener hijos de nuevo, pensando que seria seguro criar una familia. Ese grupo tendría que empezar a llegar a Hogwarts cerca de dos años después de lo que él tenía. Ese grupo seguía de cerca el comienzo del periodo libre del Señor Oscuro. Harry sospechaba que el número aumentaría durante otros nueve o diez años y luego pararía, cuando volvieran a ser más cuidadosos acerca de traer hijos al mundo después del regreso de Voldemort. Asumiéndolo, es decir, que todavía estaba en Hogwarts y un mundo mágico libre en ese momento.

Harry tuvo cuidado de no hacer contacto visual con Draco durante el banquete de selección, pero lo miro a menudo con su visión periférica. Él se alegro de capturar al Slytherin mirándolo en varias ocasiones, de vez en cuando con una mueca si estaba hablando con sus compañeros de casa, pero por lo demás, pensativo y, pensó Harry, con un toque de curiosidad.

Su propia atención estaba casi ocupada por sus compañeros de casa todos los que querían saber el secreto de su transformación. Se referían, por supuesto, a su transformación de un muchacho de 'aspecto agradable' a un 'tema caliente', como una bruja nacida de muggles de cuarto año le escucho decir. Sin embargo, la primera vez que escucho la palabra pensó y se pregunto si su secreto había sido descubierto. Sabía que Crabbe y Goyle no dirían nada. Había utilizado un hechizo de confusión en ellos, añadiendo imágenes tan salvajes que estarían locos si piensan decirlo en voz alta a cualquier persona. Así que el único que podía revelar su verdadera condición era Malfoy, y él no quiso por razones propias. Al menos Harry estaba casi seguro de eso. Así que Harry se sintió bastante aliviado cuando solo hablo de su aspecto con sus compañeros de casa.

"¿Cómo vamos a tener la oportunidad de las aves ahora, Harry?" Bromeo Seamus Finnigan.

"Oh, eso es solo 'aves', Seamus," bromeo Harry. "Pero si estas decidido, supongo que podría encontrar algo en el lago."

Hubo una ronda general de gemidos, y Seamus hizo una mueca cómica, entonces dirigió un golpe en el brazo de Harry. "Crees que no obtuve una 'pluma' en la gorra para ese, ¿No?" Respondió Finnigan, uniéndose al juego.

Harry solo sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. "No, eso serias tu, Finnigan, ¡Obteniéndolo 'bajo' con tu propio mal!"

Seamus se aferro el pecho, imitando una flecha al corazón, y se dejo caer al suelo, haciéndose el muerto.

"Juego de palabras – la forma mas baja del humor," dijo Hermione en las carcajadas.

Casi todos lo oyeron, pero no hicieron caso. El resto se pregunto lo que lo tenía en un grave estado de ánimo, y luego encogiéndose de hombros para volver a la fiesta en general.

Harry se entero mas tarde, pero no antes de ingeniárselas para tener un 'accidente' con Draco cuando todo el mundo estaba en la presentación del Gran Comedor en el camino a sus dormitorios. Vio a su presa, se acerco, y luego pretendió dar un empujón al rubio. En el proceso de 'estabilización' de los dos, Harry se puso muy cerca de Draco – pero solo en medida en que los llevo a recuperar su equilibrio, y tal vez un segundo o dos más.

"Lo siento, Draco; te empuje. Nos vemos en clases," dijo Harry con una sonrisa. Se iba a la multitud, sin mirar atrás, y no dando al Slytherin la oportunidad de ser sarcástico. Y ahora, con una sonrisa muy definida en su rostro. El plan de Harry para domar al rubio Slytherin se había iniciado.

Draco se quedo mirando la forma en que su rival se retiraba, desgarrado entre la ira e indignación por haber sido tan groseramente empujado y manejado familiarmente, y una sensación nueva y extraña que implicaba, en parte, un calor en el estomago, y donde Potter le había tocado. Se lo quito de encima. Dejaría a Potter un regaño mañana, si no lo hechizaría al hermoso y sexy imbécil. '¡No! ¡Yo no creo eso!'

Draco estaba horrorizado consigo mismo. Entonces se acordó de lo que sucedió cuando Crabbe había intentado hechizar al demonio desovar, y decidió ese maleficio estaba a la orden del día.

'Hablando de Crabbe', pensó Draco, 'no es una cuestión de actuar sin que les de ordenes'.

El problema comenzó casi tan pronto como Harry entro en la sala común de Gryffindor. Encontró un asiento vacio y estaba viendo al segundo y tercer año de bienvenida, hablar y conocer a los de primer año, cuando Hermione se acerco a él. "Malfoy, ¿Harry?" le acuso.

"¿Qué pasa con él?" Pregunto, sin dejar de mirar a los jóvenes.

"Vi que lo mirabas con el rabillo del ojo; y luego ese patético 'viaje' cuando ya nos íbamos."

Harry todavía no se había recuperado de sus amigos le pusieron en la punta de la lanza en el tren. Eso fue demasiado. Poco a poco, a propósito, volvió la cabeza hasta que la miro a los ojos. "¿Y cual es tu negocio?" Pregunto, con una frialdad en su voz. "Les dije a los dos, en el tren."

"Pero es como si quisieras –" empezó en voz alta, indignada.

Harry la hizo callar. No con un hechizo, pero solo la necesidad repentina e intensa que se callara era molesto. Y luego se quedo mirando, asombrado.

Hermione intento un par de veces mas para decir algo – probablemente le estaba diciendo que quitara el hechizo (que no estaba dispuesto a hacer, todavía) – y luego se quedo viendo, probablemente en busca de Ron. Uno o dos minutos mas tarde, su suposición se demostró cuando Hermione volvió a aparecer, esta vez arrastrando a Ron.

"¿Qué es todo esto, amigo?" le pregunto Ron perplejo. Esa era, evidentemente, un enfoque equivocado, ya que Hermione le dio una patada en la espinilla, haciendo que el pelirrojo diera un bote y se frotara la zona afectada y la miro.

Harry no estaba de humor para divertirse. "Tu novia decidió darme la lata. Después del desastre en el tren, no estoy de humor para aguantar," dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ron se dirigió a Hermione. "Es un dem –"

"¡Ron!" Interrumpió Harry. Cuando el pelirrojo miro a Harry, sorprendido del joven de pelo negro utilizara un tono tan duro con él, Harry dijo, "Eso es solo entre nosotros. Si sale, yo se de donde vino." La advertencia era sorda, pero estaba ahí.

Harry volvió su atención a Hermione. "Esto no es cuarto o quinto año Mione. No necesito, ni quiero tu interferencia o 'consejos' a menos que los pida. Te quiero como amiga, pero tu 'maternidad' es extremadamente desagradable. ¿Nos hemos entendido?"

Durante el discurso de Harry sobre la novia de Ron, el pelirrojo se había puesto muy rojo. Ron desesperadamente quería defender, pero al mismo tiempo que quería estar involucrado. Él había sufrido la compleja 'maternidad' de Hermione y, por lo que podía simpatizar. ¡Y estaban hablando de un demonio desovar! Ron tenía un respeto casi supersticioso de ellos por los cuentos para dormir que le contaban cuando era niño. Ese temor estaba un poco mas comprometida ya que este era su mejor amigo, pero él termino allí en conflicto e impotente, no obstante.

Hermione estaba sorprendida de que Harry le hablara así, pero estaba demasiado enojada para poner atención en ese momento. Ella lo miro, pero asintió con la cabeza, luego señalo su boca.

Harry frunció el ceño. No estaba muy seguro de cómo lo había hecho en primer lugar.

Ron lo mal entendió. "Trate con 'finite', pero no funciono," admitió. "¿Lo harás?"

"No estoy seguro de cómo lo hice," admitió Harry, a su vez. "¿Dame un minuto?"

"Si, amigo," concedió el pelirrojo, sin poder hacer nada. Hermione le dio un poco de vergüenza encogiéndose de hombros mientras ella se quedo evidentemente igual, de ida y vuelta, a Harry y Ron.

Harry concentrado, dispuesto con su poder a que hablara de nuevo.

"¿Deberías - ¡Oh!" Exclamo Hermione, y entonces recordó que ella estaba enojada con el muchacho de cabello oscuro. "¡Nunca vuelvas ha hacerme nada por el estilo!" ordeno.

Harry la miraba, con los ojos entrecerrados. "Realmente no se de los que soy capaz, Granger. ¿Estas segura de querer empujarme lo suficiente para averiguarlo?"

Los sorprendidos ojos marrones de Hermione lo miro fijamente. Harry hizo uso de su apellido había llevado a casa para que ella pueda realmente lo había llevado demasiado lejos.

"No la amenaces, Harry," gruño Ron.

Los ojos de Harry se cerraron con dolor, y se armo de fuerza para hacer frente a esto. Cuando poco a poco los abrió de nuevo, centrado sobre el hombro del pelirrojo, las luces parecían regular. Se pregunto por medio segundo si absorbía la luz. "Entiendo, Ron. Ella es tu novia, y sientes la necesidad de proteger a tu pareja potencial." Ahora enfoco sus ojos en Ron. "Pero ella esta mal, y en cierto nivel tu lo sabes."

El enrojecimiento en la cara de Ron demostró que si, que era consciente de ello, pero el conjunto de su tensa mandíbula, decía que no iba a ser la diferencia.

Harry suspiro y se quedo, a continuación, muy formal tendió la mano al joven que había sido su mejor amigo durante tantos años.

"¡Harry!" Se oyó la voz alegre de Ginny. "¿Por qué te escondes en un rincón? ¡Vamos muestra ese magnifico cuerpo!" Ginny pensó que el cabello de Harry se veía más oscuro, pero luego desestimo la idea. Probablemente, solo debido a las luces que se apagaron. Cuando la más joven de los Weasley se unió a ellos, vio las expresiones en sus rostros. "¿Qué esta pasando?" pregunto ella, perdiendo su sonrisa, la preocupación era evidente en su voz.

Harry le sonrió débilmente a la niña. "Estaba a punto de decir adiós a nuestro hermano," dijo, con la voz quebrada en la última palabra, las lágrimas eran evidentes en sus ojos.

Que las cosas hubieran llegado tan lejos que nunca le había ocurrido a Ron, y él se sorprendió. "¿Qué? Pero… ¡Compañero!"

Ginny había rodeado a su hermano, pero la mano de Harry en su hombro le previno. Ella miro inquisitivamente a su adorado hermano adoptado. Cuando él negó con la cabeza hacia ella, ella cedió, pero era evidente que el alto al fuego era solo temporal.

"No voy a ser controlado o dirigido alrededor de oídos nunca mas, Ron – por nadie. Tampoco ser intimidado. Y… me niego a interponerme entre tu y Hermione," explico Harry.

Los ojos de Hermione estaban abiertos en ese momento también. "¿Harry?" dijo tentativamente, finalmente consciente de su naturaleza, donde el control se había ido.

Harry se limito a mover la cabeza hacia ella y luego paso junto a ellos, en dirección de la salida de la sala común. Había hizo demasiado para él. Un momento después se había ido, dejando a dos con shock de sexto año, y una furiosa de quinto año que ahora exigía explicaciones.

"Acerca de tus acciones en el tren hoy, Vincent…" Arrastro las palabras Draco, cuando finalmente pudo hablar con su 'guardaespaldas' en privado. "¿No estaba un poco fuera de lugar?"

"Lo siento mucho, Draco. Solo un poco de mal humor. Esta el asunto de 'papá en Azkaban', ya sabes. Cual fue mi sorpresa que no estaba su pinta de sangre en él también," respondió el joven grande.

Al contrario de los personajes públicos, Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle no eran las grandes mazas que pretendían ser. Apenas se habían hecho a través de su primer año en Hogwarts si lo fueran, que paso menos de sus búhos. Les divertía ajustarse al estereotipo de 'grandes es igual a tonto'. Por supuesto, la adhesión a ella los había conducido a situaciones embarazosas de vez en cuando…

"Me temo que no estoy en libertad de discutir en este momento," dijo Draco, con la esperanza de pensar que su falta de acción se debió a algún plan u otro tipo, ya sea de su padre o Voldemort.

"Draco, lo sabes mejor," advirtió Gregory. En la mirada inquisitiva de Draco, le adornaba. "¿No somos tan tontos como nos ves?" Le recordó al rubio. "Vimos como reaccionaste. Creo que Potter pudo habernos puesto un hechizo de confusión, porque yo recuerdo haber visto un montón de cosas que no son posibles, pero hay algo que destaca. Alas. "¿Potter es un vampiro? ¿Te hipnotizo?"

Draco se rio con amargura. "No, Potter no es un vampiro. Pero si no lo recuerdo, creo que prefiero dejarlo así."

"No es agradable, Draco" dijo Vincent, con el ceño fruncido. La expresión de Gregory era muy similar.

"Es… personal, ¿De acuerdo?· dijo Draco, a la defensiva.

Crabbe parecía aburrido. "Lo averiguaremos. Les apetece."

"¡No seas ridículo!" dijo el rubio con desdén.

Cuando sus grandes amigos siguieron mirándole dudosamente, se derrumbo. "Es… complicado. Si, es muy deseable, pero saben tan bien como yo lo que podría pasar si yo fuera ejercer eso. Y hay… otros factores – que no voy a mencionar," añadió, en respuesta a los apremios de calma para continuar.

"Sabes que él esta interesado, ¿Entonces?" Pregunto Vincent con cuidado.

"Yo… no estoy seguro. Creo que si," respondió Draco. "Él dijo que no se preocupaba de mi actitud," dijo en voz baja, a continuación, se sonrojo al darse cuanta que lo había dicho eso en voz alta.

Ambos jóvenes asintieron con la cabeza. "Bueno para la defensa; pobre para ganar amigos e influenciar a la gente lo acepte en publico por el bien de la farsa, pero si fueran de la misma manera con nosotros en privado… ¿No crees que tendríamos que soportar el abuso?"

Draco negó con la cabeza, aceptando la distinción. Y si, le hizo la mayor parte para fines defensivos. Bueno, casi todos de la misma, en realidad. Las cosas que había hecho para hacer que Potter y sus amigos se metieran en problemas habían sido por orden de su padre para hacer algo – cualquier cosa – para forzar al 'niño que vivió' fuera del estatus de protección y espacio protegido, o enfrentar las consecuencias. Los 'cruciatus' no dejan marcas en el cuerpo.

Afortunadamente su padre no lo había hecho a menudo, o por más de unos segundos cuando lo hizo, y Draco había culpado siempre a Potter por conseguirles suficientes problemas para poner una maldición en él, aunque la sangre sucia obtuviera las calificaciones más altas de lo que había hecho por lo que una o dos veces también. Sin Lucius alrededor para influenciarlo por más tiempo, sin embargo, Draco había comenzado a cuestionar la justicia de los castigos, así como la gravedad. Sin duda, ¿Una maldición imperdonable era un poco mas?

"¿Draco?"

Draco se separa de su ensoñación. "Solo pensaba," dijo, a la defensiva.

Vincent y Gregory sonrieron el uno al otro, luego se volvieron hacia el rubio. "¿Pensando en Potter?" Pregunto Gregory.

"Mi padre, si ustedes deben saber," respondió fríamente Draco.

"Bueno, nuestros padres están fuera de forma haciendo o causando mas problemas. Y debo admitir que sobre actué en el tren. En realidad, no culpo a Potter que estén en Azkaban – justo en el lugar correcto en el momento equivocado. Pero yo he estado meditando, y él era un buen chivo expiatorio," explico Crabbe, luego cambio el tema potencialmente peligroso. "Pero si quieres llegar a algún sitio con Potter, es posible que desees bajar el tono de la imagen del 'aristocrática imbécil'."

"¿Gregory?" Pregunto Draco, pidiendo la entrada del hombre joven. "Estas muy tranquilo."

Goyle se encogió de hombros. "Vince y yo hablamos de esto antes. Él dijo lo suficientemente bien," afirmo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Además de que, si tomo algo mal, ¿No va a hechizarme?"

Gregory se fue ampliando la sonrisa, la sospecha confirmada.

"¿Harry?"

'Ginny', pensó Harry, y se volvió. "¿Cómo me has encontrado?"

Ginny se encogió de hombros. "No fue difícil. Vagar por los pasillos si no puedes dormir, pero vienes aquí si estas en problemas, o tienes que pensar."

Harry la miro fijamente. "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Yo me sentía atraída por ti, ¿Recuerdas? Solía ocultarme para verte, y cuando saliste, te seguí."

"¿Sabes lo peligroso que es?" Pregunto Harry, la preocupación haciéndolo enojar.

"Oye," dijo ella, con ligereza, "¡Nunca llamas!" Ginny dejo escapar una risita. "A pesar de que este cerca, un par de veces," admitió.

"Pero –"

"Harry," interrumpió, "No estoy aquí para hablar de mi."

"No hay nada de que hablar," respondió Harry.

"¿Voy a tener que presionarte para que hables?" dijo Ginny burlonamente.

"No funcionaria," dijo Harry con una sonrisa irónica.

Ginny se rio. "¿No me digas que te has vuelto inmune a la magia?" dijo con incredulidad.

"Algo como eso - ¡Y no lo intentes!" advirtió, al ver la mirada traviesa en sus ojos. "Te voy a mostrar por que, si crees que puedes mantenerte," ofreció Harry.

"Harry," dijo con paciencia, "¿Te digo lo de siempre Ron y Hermione saben donde podrían encontrarte?"

Harry se levanto y abrazo a su hermana 'adoptivo'. Todo era oficial, pero se sentía real. "Gracias, hermanita," dijo, y empezó a quitarse la túnica.

"¡Harry! Dije que era mas que mi enamoramiento, ¡Pero no me tientes!" dijo riendo. "¿Qué estas haciendo?"

"No quiero rasgar otra ropa mas, hoy," respondió Harry enigmáticamente. "Todavía tengo que repara un par de cosas." Pero ahora él tenía la túnica fuera. Lanzo un encanto de bloqueo a la puerta, y comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa.

"Si alguno de mis hermanos ve que estas desnudándote delante de mi… ¡No es que me importe el espectáculo!" dijo con fervor.

Harry termino quitándose la camisa. "Es posible que desees sentarte," sugirió.

"Buena idea," dijo Ginny un poco sin aliento, mientras miraba.

Había tenido la mente en estado de shock al ver sus alas cuando le había pedido que se sentara, pero – todo lo trabajo. No había esperado realmente que ella se excitara. Después de que la mas joven de los Weasley se hubiera sentado, Harry desplego sus alas, mirando con atención.

Ginny le miro. "¿Qué eres?" Pregunto con asombro.

Harry sonrió. Él debería haber sabido que no debía preocuparse por su hermana adoptiva. "¿No me vas a acusar de ser un vampiro?" le pregunto.

La chica pelirroja se burlo de él. "No son negras," dijo rotundamente, en referencia a sus alas.

"¡Vale, vale! Cambia la actitud," dijo riendo. Luego se puso serio. "¿Has oído hablar alguna vez del demonio desovar?"

"Claro," dijo ella. "Mamá nos dijo a Ron y a mi historias acerca de ellos de vez en cuando, cuando estábamos picaros de madrugada. ¿Por qué?" Sus ojos se abrieron. "¿Harry? ¿No estarás diciendo…?"

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

Ginny se sentó allí mirándolo fijamente, y luego sus alas, con sus patrones de desplazamiento de varios colores.

Harry se fue auto-consciente, guardo sus alas, y luego empezó a ponerse la camisa y la túnica. "Es tarde. Deberíamos volver a los dormitorios," dijo.

"Harry," dijo Ginny vacilante, "¿Cómo se vincula esto con lo que paso allá abajo?"

"Ginny, si no tenia miedo de estar empezando algo que no puedo terminar, me gustaría darte un beso. Tu eres la primera en preguntar, en lugar de demandar."

"¿Y?" dijo la niña, un poco impaciente.

"Me retracto," bromeo Harry. Luego suspiro. "Hay siete demonios desovar en Gran Bretaña, en este momento. Los otros seis tiene sus compañeros," dijo abruptamente. "Y Draco Malfoy fue maldecido por un demonio para casarse con un demonio desovar." Vio ampliarse los ojos de Ginny. "Ahora, recuerda que lo prometiste. No quiero que nadie más tenga esa información. Ron y Hermione lo saben, pero no están bien con ello."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque es Malfoy, y porque podrían interferir si sabían en lo que estaba trabajando. No quiero tener que hacer algo con ellos, si lo hicieran," termino con gravedad.

"¿Quieres casarte con él?" Pregunto Ginny con incredulidad.

Una sonrisa de Harry con un poco de humor. "Quiero domarlo," respondió. Entonces su mirada se centro en Ginny otra vez. "A pesar de tener un poco de todos los derechos. Si quieres ver, no tengo reparos con eso. Pero no te involucres, Ginny. Tu eres preciosa para mi."

Había capas de advertencias, allí. Ginny escucho todas ellas. También escucho el evidente amor y cariño. Ella asintió con la cabeza. A pesar de que aun amaba y adoraba a su 'hermano', este no era el chico sencillo que pensaba que conocía. "¿Me das un abrazo?" Le pregunto, sintiéndose un poco insegura.

Harry sonrió y le dio la tranquilidad que necesitaba. También le aseguro – un bono.

Ginny lo miro con una sonrisa en su rostro de muchachita. "¿Realmente puedes ver?"

Harry le sonrió. "Si es posible," corrigió él.

Ella le saco la lengua, y luego sonrió feliz.

Cuando regreso a la sala común, encontró a Ron y Hermione esperándolos – o a Harry, en todo caso.

"¿Qué estas haciendo sola, Ginny?" Pregunto Ron, frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Se ve como si estuviera sola, Ron?" Respondió Ginny con una mirada que implicaba que Ron había perdido el poco cerebro que tenia para empezar.

La cara de Ron se ensombreció por un momento, luego lo dejo ir. Harry nunca había mostrado ningún interés en Ginny en ese sentido - ¿Y que si lo fuera? ¿Qué mejor partido? "Entonces, ¿Dónde estabas?" Le pregunto.

"Tuvimos una agradable conversación, Ron, en la Torre de Astronomía," intervino Harry.

Hermione había sido lo suficientemente paciente. "Harry, yo…" Se mordió el labio cuando Harry le dio una mirada menos cálida. "¡Lo siento, Harry!" Le espero. "Pensé que…"

"Simplemente crees que no puedo pensar por mi mismo, que voy a estar involucrado en problemas, tropezare con los cordones que no se como atar, y romperme el cuello – a la vez que me alcanzaras un panecillo en el desayuno," Interrumpió Harry sarcásticamente.

Hermione se sonrojo. "Muy bien, me merecía eso," admitió.

"No, Ron. Lo hice," dijo, mientras el pelirrojo parecía que iba a saltar en su defensa. Ella se volvió hacia Harry.

"Yo… espero no haber hecho un daño irreparable a nuestra amistad, Harry. Y no quiero ser la causa de una disputa entre tu y Ron." Ella guardo silencio un momento, pero Harry había decidido dejarla hablar, por el bien de los viejos tiempos. "Se que tengo una tendencia querer estar en control, -"

Harry resoplo su acuerdo, renovando su rubor.

" – Pero realmente pensaba que estaba siendo de ayuda, de todos modos sentí que no estaba siendo suficiente," termino Hermione, débilmente.

"¿Has terminado?" Pregunto Harry.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

"Lo tendré bajo consideración," dijo el demonio desovar, y se dirigió a las escaleras a los dormitorios de los chicos, dejando s sus dos mejores amigos sentirse perdidos, y Ginny tratando de impedir dar un salto de victoria. Ella había estado esperando durante años que él le hiciera frente a esos dos.

"¿Y ahora que?" Pregunto Hermione, sonando tan perdida como se sentía. Ron la miro sin poder hacer nada, y se encogió de hombros.

"Ahora," dijo Ginny con firmeza, recibiendo una mirada de sorpresa de los otros dos, "Trataran de verlo por lo que es, ¡En lugar de lo que ustedes quieran que sea!" Con una mirada de advertencia a los dos, se dirigió a la cama.

Se había tomado un par de años, pero en aquellos años de vuelta y Harry espiando lo que tenia, si, llegar a ver el 'héroe del mundo mágico' era solo un pequeño, desorientado, chico con gafas que se acaba de tratar de hacer frente a las circunstancias que estaban fuera de su control, no una especie de súper mago, a pesar de cualquier poder que pudiera tener. Ese fue el tiempo durante el cual se había convertido su entusiasmo a compasión, y luego un cariño fraternal que había profundizado considerablemente, con el tiempo.

Es cierto, ahora estaba teniendo un sueño húmedo como cualquier bruja (y probablemente con algunos magos buenos), pero al mismo tiempo podía apreciar su nuevo look, se habría sentido mal tratar de hacer algo al respecto, lo mismo que con cualquiera de sus hermanos. Por no mencionar el hecho, aunque no había hecho salir y así lo dijo, que Harry no estaba interesado en 'el apacible del sexo'. 'Apacible', pensó ella, pensando en algunas de las mujeres que conocía, y lo conocían. '¡Ja!'

A continuación, en la sala común, Hermione se volvió hacia Ron. "¿Crees que tiene razón? ¿Hemos fracasado con Harry?" pregunto ella, con la esperanza de consuelo.

Ron, siguió mirando en la dirección por la que se había ido su hermana, respondió. "No estoy seguro de nada mas, Mione." Su pensamiento paso por encima de los años, los recuerdos de Harry jugando en su mente, y que en comparación con lo que ahora sabia. "Tal vez," admitió. Era mortificante pensar que su mejor amigo, alguien que había conocido durante cinco años, podría no ser la persona que Ron creía que era. Era peor darse cuenta de que su ignorancia pudo haberse debido a su ceguera intencionada del interesado.

Tan tarde como era, y mañana era el primer día de clases, se acurrucaron juntos frente al fuego, perdidos en sus propios pensamientos, ya que cada uno tratado de reunir la comodidad de los demás.

Harry se estiro en la cama, sus propias emociones le decían que no era feliz. Pero si el mes pasado era una indicación, con la perdida de la cicatriz, por lo menos ya no estaba recibiendo visiones de Voldemort, ni se burlaba de él. Si él tenía pesadillas, seria honesto. Harry se volvió de costado y se quedo dormido.


	5. Chapter 5

**nota de la autora: **ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.

**Capitulo cinco**

"Buenos días, Draco," dijo Harry en la oreja del rubio, en su 'paso' para entrar en el Gran Comedor para desayunar juntos. En realidad, Harry había estado esperando en un lugar oscuro a que se mostrara el Slytherin. Después de darle el saludo, Harry llego a la mesa de Gryffindor, sin mirar hacia atrás para ver la reacción que había causado. Y podía adivinar: confusión, ira por haber sido arrojado emocionalmente fuera de balance… curiosidad – y tal vez, si tenía suerte, un poco de magnetismo animal.

Él estaba realmente cerca.

Draco se había asustado. Él había visto de nuevo a Potter, su mirada resbalo hasta el culo del Gryffindor, mientras Harry se acercaba a su mesa para reunirse con sus amigos, pero solo por un segundo o dos antes de dirigirse a su mesa. No serviría de nada que nadie viera lo fácil que había sido arrojado fuera de su equilibrio. Potter. ¿Cómo lo hizo? Se pregunto como estaba Potter. El Gryffindor había declarado que no estaba muy contento con la maldición que se supone los unía, así que ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Draco no estaba enojado, pero se frustro. Sentía que estaba jugando con él. '¡Pero es un juguete del amo!' ¡No! Maldita sea, ¡No quería ser el juguete de cualquier cosa – demonio, demonio desovar, maldición demoniaca, o nadie!

Sin embargo, Draco se había dado cuenta también del atuendo de Harry, y fue solo un poco de envidia. Estaban con la ropa de escuela, de material fino y adaptado, como el suyo, pero el de Harry se dividía en el frente exterior de la pierna derecha en la baja cadera, lo que permitía una mayor libertad de movimiento. Siendo ese el caso, sin embargo, el muchacho de ojos verdes, también llevaba un pantalón negro a medida. Es cierto, los nacidos muggles y algunos de los mestizos se planteaba llevar pantalones como los muggles, o en el caso de las niñas, faldas o vestidos con sus túnicas. Pero eso era porque no tenían clase, grosero, y nacida bajo, no por un sentido del estilo. Draco solo llevaba un pantalón de lino fino y llegaba a la pantorrilla, botas de cuero dividido en sus ropas, en esta época del año, cuando todavía estaba caliente. La mayoría de la verdadera gente mágica vestía de manera similar. Pero entonces, sus ropas no se separan a un lado, tampoco.

El rubio se sacudió de su introspección, y tomo una tostada.

"Potter es muy caliente, ¿No te parece?" Murmuro al oído Blaise Zabini.

Draco se tenso un instante, pero luego fingió desinterés. "Si te gusta ese tipo de mirada, supongo," dijo con indiferencia.

"¿Me pregunto si tendré una oportunidad?" Continúo Blaise, metiéndose con el rubio. Como un amigo muy cercano, que había visto las señales de interés de Draco, y también vio que lo estaba negando.

"¿Tu?" Se burlo Draco. "No sabes hasta que lo intentas," dijo, como desinteresadamente pudo. Pero él estaba hirviendo en su interior. '¿Cómo se atreve?' pensó. '¡No, maldita sea! ¡No puede tenerlo!'

Draco apenas había reconocido recientemente que quería a Harry para si mismo, y él no estaba dispuesta a dejar que el Gryffindor ir sin una pelea. Pero no le gustaba la idea de que no tenia otra opción al aceptar al joven de ojos verdes, incluso si él lo quería, así que no iba a ceder sin luchar, bien: pero decidió que si Blaise hacia un movimiento con Potter, estaría allí para él.

"¡Buenos días, Harry!" saludo una muy bulliciosa Ginny al sentarse, lo que Harry regreso con una sonrisa.

Entre otros saludos dispersos, Ron y Hermione le dieron un "Hola, Harry," junto con algo pequeño, con la esperanza, tímida sonrisa, a la que Harry asintió con la cabeza y una sonrisa amable, y respondió, "Buenos días," antes de acudir al desayuno, tostadas y fruta.

Desde que llego su herencia como demonio desovar, Harry no había tenido mucho apetito, su pelo absorbía la mayor parte de la energía que necesitaba. Lo único que realmente necesario para comer eras las vitaminas, minerales y proteínas que su cuerpo necesitaba para mantenerse. Eso no significaba que ya no gozara de comer, sin embargo: ni mucho menos. Como fuente de las cosas que su cuerpo necesita, por ejemplo, incluso en pan abundante, de grano entero que se sirve en Hogwarts era muy bajo en la escala. Pero le gustaba el pan tostado o bollos, por la mañana, así que se lo comió.

"Por lo tanto, ¿Cómo va la caza?" pregunto Ginny con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

"Un montón de juego, pero es un poco asustadizo," dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

Ginny se rio en voz alta.

Desde el otro lado del pasillo, Draco noto el intercambio, aunque no podía oír lo que decían. Pero era todo muy agradable, a su manera de pensar. Tendría que hacer algo al respecto. Luego, su mirada atrapada otra vez mirando codiciosamente a Harry, y luego otra, y otra, y… Buen dios, pensó furioso, ¡Parecía que la mitad de Hogwarts quería su Harry!

Draco detuvo su pensamiento en seco. ¿'Su' Harry? Gimió, y tomo su cara entre las manos por un momento, antes de buscarlo de nuevo, una nueva solución para encontrar el temple en su mente. ¡Si! ¡Su Harry! A pesar de que todavía la intención de llevar a Harry a una persecución contento, se decidió a hacerlo mas interesante – para los dos.

'Bueno, eso fue un error', pensó Draco, poco después de despertarse. El culo le quemaba y dolía un poco, pero era una molestia que saboreaba, a pesar de que sus planes para provocar y conducir a Harry distraer de las que tienen pechos aumentados. El brazo de Harry lo sostenía de una manera que solo podía ser llamado posesivo, pero en lugar de estar resentido, esto solo lo hacia sentir seguro y querido. Dejo que su mente divagara en los acontecimientos de la noche anterior.

X – FLASHBACK – X

'No se como lo hace', Draco hervía, 'pero él esta haciendo perder mi ultimo nervio'.

_Harry lo había estado siguiendo todo el día otra vez, cuando no estaba ocupado con sus propias clases, pero había estado haciéndolo por donde Draco iba delante de él. Draco se había aprovechado de ella, por supuesto, poniendo su plan para impulsar al Gryffindor a la distracción en acción con un sutil coqueteo que podría considerarse como actividades inocentes; agachándose para recoger algo, o cepillarse polvo imaginario desde el borde de la túnica de la escuela, y de paso mostrando el culo al demonio desovar de ojos verdes, extendiéndose por un libro en un estante alto con el fin de mostrar su figura, y otras cosas en una vena similar._

_Pero la constante 'coincidencia' de Harry estar en el mismo lugar que Draco había decidid ir, especialmente cuando Harry coqueteaba con él era a la vez menos sutil y mas… húmedo._

_Por ultimo, Draco no podía más. Pero él no estaba dispuesto a mostrar solo el éxito de las burlas de Harry había sido, por lo que canalizo toda esa energía en la ira y molestia. _

_Draco agarro el pecho de la túnica de Harry y lo golpeo contra la pared. Bueno, ese había sido el plan, de todos modos. Lo que realmente ocurrió fue que agarro las solapas de Harry e hizo el esfuerzo de estrellarlo contra la pared. Pero en un movimiento rápido que Draco siguió sin poder reconstruir en su mente, Harry había girado sobre Draco suave pero firmemente colocándose donde Draco había planeado tener al Gryffindor._

_Pero que nunca se diga que un Malfoy no podía adaptarse a nuevas circunstancias. "¿Cuál es tu problema con la sangre, Potter?" susurro en la cara del otro chico. Tuvo la satisfacción de ver a Harry – _Potter – _de cara mirando totalmente desconcertado por un momento, pero antes de poder dar seguimiento a su ventaja, la belleza de ojos verdes – chico (no 'belleza' – que sin duda significaba 'chico') – había recuperado._

_"Porque, eres tu, Draco," contesto Harry con una sonrisa sexy. "Tu forma agil, tu rubia belleza, solo hace que mi dolor de sangre de demonio por ti. Ya sabes, allá abajo."_

_Draco palideció, y luego se sonrojo furiosamente. _'¿Forma ágil? ¿Rubia belleza? ¿Cuándo Harry recibió una lengua locuaz?' _pensó para si mismo, conscientemente ignorando la flagrante 'indirecta' sexual de Harry._

_Si bien el rubio todavía se estaba recuperando de la conmoción de elogios viendo de alguien que había pensado como un 'antiguo cretino', Harry se inclino y lo beso. Y no er mas que un simple beso en los labios, tampoco. Oh, no. Era amable, si, pero también era largo y húmedo. Draco nunca se dio cuenta cuando se volvieron demasiado débiles para sostenerlo, pero poco a poco se dio cuenta de los fuertes brazos sosteniéndolo, evitando deslizarse hasta el suelo._

_Harry solo sonrió para si mismo. No fue exactamente como había planeado para obtener al sarcástico rubio: efectivamente, hasta ahora no se había admitido realmente que quería a Draco para él. Él había querido molestar al chico en la sumisión, que el rubio llegado a él. Pero esto parecía estar funcionando bastante bien._

_Tomo a Draco, manteniendo el beso todo el tiempo, y encontró un aula vacía. Finalmente rompió el beso, u murmuro algunos hechizos, transformo un escritorio en una cama, algunos pergaminos en ropa de cama, y tenia la cama hecha. Se reunió con los ojos maravillados de Draco y lo beso otra vez, solo para mantener el equilibrio, y luego suavemente puso a su compañero destinado en la cama antes de pasar por la puerta y sellarla contra intrusos._

X – FIN FLASHBACK – X 

Cuando Harry lo había tomado, había sido a la vez doloroso y maravilloso. Afortunadamente, el dolor había disminuido rápidamente, para ser sustituida por la maravillosa sensación de estar lleno, y alego.

'Pero si Harry piensa que a domesticado a Draco Malfoy, ¡Tiene que llegar a otro como él!' Esta determinación consoló a Draco hasta que Harry se despertó y tiro de él en sus brazos, y se fundió en Draco. '¡Oh, maldita sea, estoy perdido!', fue su ultimo pensamiento coherente por un rato.

Hubo un poco de escena incomoda cuando se decidió que tenían necesidad de alimentos. Harry había restaurado el aula y había abierto la puerta. El pasillo estaba lleno de estudiantes y un profesor enojado queriendo saber lo que pensaba que estaban haciendo, evitando que las clases se llevaran a cabo. Por lo general, y recientemente corteses Draco y Harry se sonrojaron furiosamente.

Tres meses más tarde, hubo un poco de escándalo en la boda.

"¿Puedes creer que tuvo el descaro de vestir de blanco?" era solo uno de los rumores que daba vuelta en la fiesta de la boda.

Bueno, tenía un poco de vergüenza, ya que los pantalones de Draco tuvieron que ser especialmente modificado para permitir una expansión en el abdomen, aunque en realidad era solo ligeramente redondeado, en ese momento. Sin embargo, todo el mundo trato de poner la mejor cara, y permitir seguir la boda de Draco, que tenia derecho a elegir la paleta de colores. Y cuando la ceremonia había terminado, hubo muchos que genuinamente ofrecieron sus felicitaciones. Por supuesto que hubo otros tantos, si no mas, que estaban allí solo por la notoriedad del asunto, por lo que mas tarde podría decir que había sido.

Pero la vida no es un dulce de un poco de historia, y todavía había muchos obstáculos que superar: Voldemort, mortífagos, los fans, el día a día con esfuerzos para mantener una relación, por no hablar de los cambios hormonales, y más tarde, criar a un niño. En la historia en curso de la vida, uno nunca puede realmente decir…

Fin


End file.
